Overload with darkness
by Verrine
Summary: Dropped.
1. Training one: Dance with the Devil

**Disclaimer:** I tryed so hard, but in the end Kishimoto-san wouldn't let me own _Sasuke_ and _Naruto_. *sigh* Also, i don't own _Breaking Benjamin – Dance with the devil._

The idea came up in my mind while i was watching naruto shippuden 200, 201 so that's the reason why the plot is a bit different ^^.

Oh and, the names of the chapters are actually songs that I like. ^^

**Training one: Dance with the Devil**

" _I won't stay long in this world so wrong."_

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !"

All of them turned their attention to the several hundred clones of Naruto, and that it also included the two Kages that were there.

" Sasuke! This time I'll get you! "

The dark-haired guy had a stoic face, he didn't move an inch. His left eye was covered in the blood which trickled down on his cheek. The chackra that Naruto sensed was nothing like the Sasuke he knew. It wasn't blue, or red as his, something like a well-treated black. Susanoo, the last level that a Sharingan eye could reach, made its stately appearance, Sasuke's chackra growing faster, bigger and terrifying.

Naruto was in Sage mode. He was prepared for the battle, aware of the hidden meaning of it. He had to fight the person who had the statute of twenty, if not thirty, persons. Sasuke was for him something like... everything. A brother. A friend. A rival. A pillar... and the list could continue.

It wasn't easy.

If they had been alone, just the two of them, the situation would have been simple. But there were the Raikage-sama, who was bursting to see Sasuke's dead body in his hands, Gaara who wasn't either too close to a peacemaker and the other bunch of people that stayed silent, watching in tension.

The blond smirked. He headed to Sasuke together with his clones; at first glance, they seemed a real threat, but all of them had had the same fate – destroyed before they could attack. While a few remaining clones approached from the front, Naruto appeared from the oposite side with Rasengan. Sasuke turned his head slowly, almost carelessly, his cold eyes freezing Naruto's body. He could feel that hatred, Sasuke's hatred, it was like a black ocean that tried to sank him, but couldn't, so it kept Naruto there, waiting for something bad to happen.

His Rasengan was defended by the immense amount of chakra.

" I see your jutsu is as bad as usual."

Naruto stood up. Deep in his soul, he was terrified by the things he saw, felt - Sasuke frightened him to the point where his body was shaking like hell. He couldn't stand it. Why did Sasuke change so much?

Up until now Naruto's offensive was indirect; now he was up to a new attack, a direct one.

" Naruto, don't get close to his body!" yelled Yamato while he was approaching the battle field.

" Why not?"

" Those black flames" he said, watching Sasuke " If it reaches your body, then you'll be dead in no time."

Naruto sighed.

" I see. Things get complicated then."

The battle started again. Naruto tried indirect techniques, a few of them being just an out-of-blue combination, and still non of them could reach Sasuke. The reasons why the others were staying there, just watching the two boys fighting, were the facts that Sasuke hadn't attacked even once and Susanoo was there. It was the first time for them to see the power of darkness and they wouldn't attack until they knew who they were actually fighting. The obvious thing was that it didn't matter what attack you used because it would be lost in Sasuke's defensive anyway. And if you tryed to approach Sasuke, then you'd be dead because of the Amaterasu thing. The fight was now just a simple matter of time – who lost first his chackra, died.

Naruto knelt down while the sweat trickled down on his face mixing with the red wires of blood.

"This is all you have?" Sasuke asked with a serious tone, without any sarcasm or irony in it.

Naruto didn't answer.

" Then, I guess it's my turn now."

The others had blinked for the first time since the battled started, as if a break had been announced. Even so, when they were aware of the battle again, Sasuke had already been in front of Naruto, ready to strike him. His speed was inhumane at that state.

The blond dodged the attack, but his movement was seen a few seconds before he could actually did it, so while Naruto was trying to dodge, Sasuke brought out his katana, ready to strike him again. He attempted to protect himself, but it was like a half failure because Sasuke injured his collarbone. The raven shoved his blade deeper, but Naruto got away from him. While the two of them were fighting, Raikage-sama was approaching Sasuke dangerously, ready to attack him. The brunet let go of Naruto, his katana fell on the floor and started to burn in black flames. Naruto blinked. This gave him an idea.

"Old man, don't interfere. "

" Old man?! You stupid brat. Do you know who I am?! And since when a punk like you gives orders to his superiors?"

Raikage-sama turned his serious face to him. He didn't plan to step back. Not now, when Sasuke was finally in front of him.

Gaara made some steps, but he still remained at a considerably distance from the battle field. Naruto hoped that his red-haired friend would help him because his plan wouldn't work if Raikage-sama interfered.

"Raikage-sama" he began with a calm and alluring voice " the occasion of all the Kage to meet and discuss about a possible alliance is really rare. I understand you're hate for Uchiha, but the way you're acting and throw yourself in battle doesn't make you any special than him."

" Enough with the talk."

Sasuke's voice echoed in the room with the sound of Chidori. Naruto acted quickly. He catched two of the samurais' swords that were killed some time ago, grabbing the blade, not the handle. The next second, Sasuke was in front of him, Naruto placing the swords' handles on the raven's shoulders. The others were mused.

" And you want me to let that brat to fight Uchiha?! Look at him, he can't even hurt him with a sword! "

"The blade is made of steel which conduct the electricity, if Naruto had hurt him, then he would have been dead now. The handle, on the other hand, it's made of plastic. Sasuke can't electrocute him."

Naruto's hands were oozing blood because of the sharp blade, but the important thing was that Sasuke's Chidori couldn't get him. The raven smirked.

" Idiot."

Sasuke controlled his chackra so the lighting leapt over the handle, reaching the blade and then Naruto's body. The blonde moved away from Sasuke, but not in time. A part of Sasuke's chackra, together with an electric spark reached Naruto.

_If Sasuke's chackra thrilled him from the outside, the fact that this time it was on the inside made him feel like an intruder of his own body. _

Nartuo lied on the floor, trying to reach his power.

It heard a laugh in pain.

"Sasuke" Naruto said tardily, raising his head. His azure eyes met the red drained ones. " That hurt. You almost… killed me there." He got up. "But…"

And the next second Naruto was inside Susanoo's immense chackra. The others' faces were engraved with the terror of the thought that Naruto's body could be burnt anytime inside those black flames of Amaterasu. Even Sasuke blinked in astonishment when he saw the blonde so close to his body. But no horror was like the one when Naruto embraced Sasuke warily, ready to be smashed.

"I forgive you."

And they vanished from the battle field.


	2. Training two: Sweet Sacrifice

Hey guys. I came with chapter two, sorry it took so long but i was searching for a beta reader. Thank you for reviewing and adding the story to favourites ^^. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Training two:<strong> Sweet Sacrifice

"Fear is only in our minds."

The wind was blowing, squirming in the lukewarm air and winding thourgh the blond and long, black, silky hairs. It was softly touching the tan skin, being lead to azure eyes, which held the big space of emptiness. The air was filled with apprehension, the fear of the next step, which would lead to either peace or war between the two sides. This time it wasn't really a matter of fighting for one's own life, but rather a state of understanding.

Naruto laid there on the green grass, with his head twisted to face the raven, waiting for any sign of movement. His body was shivering with pain causing every cell of his being to throb even more. He felt like an immense and heavy power that was trying to continuously smash his bons. Moreover, his thoughts were so messed up and mixed, that he could hardly make a coherent sentence.

Naruto was now just looking at Sasuke, waiting for his eyes to open. He felt like a thief, stealing Sasuke away from the rest of the world and hiding him in a place like this. Well, technically Sasuke belonged only to himself, so it wasn't really a crime.

'Such a loner.' Naruto thought and sighed deeply.

He remained in that position until the motivation that he needed was produced: Sasuke opening his left eye. The blond's pupils expanded in awe and excitement.

Sasuke's eyes were moving slowly from left to right, trying to analyze the situation, but the movement was useless because he couldn't understand what was going on around him. It looked like Naruto's pain was nothing compared to the physical and mental torment that Sasuke went thourgh in that moment.

"I thought you wouldn't ever open those eyes of yours."

Sasuke hit the ceiling when he heard _his _voice, but the physical damage pushed him back to the ground. He tried to activate his Sharingan, but all he received was a really dull pain around his eyes.

The raven frowned. He tried once again to get on his feet, but he failed, his body hitting the ground really hard and creating a new pain on his back.

Naruto sighed.

"The jutsu I used… you won't have any chackra for a while so don't try to make sudden moves. "

Sasuke scowled.

"If you do" Naruto warned " it'll be a pain in the ass after that."

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I woke up bleeding, drained and on top of that, in the middle of a field. My head was pounding as if I had a chidori inside it, while my body was paralyzed with grief. I felt like something that had frozen a long time ago and was trying to be metled by a certain someone.

It was strange. My mind was in chaos; a turmoil that made even the urge to fight the blond to be something distant.

How ironic. He's just there, lying by me, and I'm completely helpless. I looked at him. His chackra was gone. If we were to fight right now, then it'd be as good as nothing.

I sighed.

I was lying there, on the grass, watching the void that the sky held. The cold breeze came with lust, trying to devour the oozing blood which stained with my hair. My mind was clearing slowly and the memories of what had happened came like outsiders.

I turned my head to Naruto.

"Am I dead?" My words were soft-spoken and hardly intelligible, but I was sure that they would reach Naruto.

**Naruto P.O.V**

The question came up like an arrow that was trying desperately to kill me, but all it did was hurt me fiercely. I gave a pained expression while watching the one on his face. I wondered if he was affraid of the morbidity called death. He looked scared and pained. I couldn't understand it. Was he afraid because he might've died, because I was the one who had actually killed him, or because his dream had met its end and Death was an opponent that he couldn't fight?

I really don't get it. Moreover, I was expecting a better question like "How did we end up here?" or "How exactly did you do that jutsu?". He is just so complicated.

"We teleported. " I said with a cheerful voice.

He looked away, at the empty and pitiful sky.

"So I haven't died."

I sighed. Sasuke had changed. Well, he was still a bastard, but it just felt different now, it was just… colder than before. This thing was depressing and it chilled me. I remembered that time, in Wave Country when he saved my life, throwing his away. Back then he hadn't been afraid of Death, it was just a random thing to him. His reason was also stupid….

* * *

><p>'<em>Geez… All you ever do is get in the way.'<em>

'_Sasuke! You!' I smiled, while watching Sasuke with happiness and delight. _

_And then I saw him. I glared at all the needles and kunai that had pierced his bloody body. My expression just went down. I was mused, petrified by the horror image._

_Sasuke smiled._

'_What's… with that face… You moron…'_

'_Why?' I muttered._

'_Pft. I hated you.' He admited with a shaky voice._

'_Why...? Why me? I never asked for your help!' I yelled as hard and loud as I could._

'_I don't know. My body just moved on its own… Usuratonkachi.'_

_And he fainted._

* * *

><p>And now I looked again at him, and I saw this fear.<p>

_Deep inside him, Sasuke has a desire that is feeding off his weak soul, piece by piece, and I am pretty sure that it should be feared far more than Death itself. _

Uh, God. When did I become such a pussy philosopher? Every time I think of Sasuke, so many momeries flow endlessly in my mind.

I also remembered the fight we had back then, when he spared my life. Does he regret it?

"Sasuke… Do you remember that time when we fought? Why didn't you kill me?"

He looked at the sky, lost. I couldn't read those black eyes of his; they were so inexpressive, empty. I wonder if he's blind already.

"Weak."

"Hm?" I asked confused.

"You were too weak to be killed. "

My eyebrows wrinkled in displeasure.

"At least you're the same asshole."

He maintained his stoic face without saying a word. That was weird. I was hoping and _expecting_ him to argue back, but he didn't. Kakashi had been right; he was definitely not the same person as three years ago.

"Naruto."

His voice startled me. I touched my face in confusion – I was crying. The tears kept flowing onto my cheeks and then followed the path to my hands. I rubbed my eyes with my palms, trying to calm myself down. When did I start crying?

"Sorry, sorry. It's nothing, just some dust that get into my eyes. Anyway, we should get going to some place and…"

"Naruto."

I turned my head to look at him. I didn't know what face to put in front of him in this kind of situation. It was awkward.

"Why the fuck are we here?"

I blinked. I'd almost forgotten about it.

"Well, it was a sudden decision, but I wanted to talk to you."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, watching Naruto with caution.

"To join us?"

"Yes" Naruto said. "Do you really think that you're the only one that has hate in his soul?"

Sasuke walked towards Naruto, trying to keep pace with him. His body was a bit cold because of the night and the restless wind.

"You are the last person that I'd expect to have that."

Naruto chuckled.

"I have been hated for fifteen years by the villagers and they have been calling me a demon because of some stupid thing inside my belly, which I am _not_ responsible for. And those same people are now my fans and they love me and give me food and salute me everyday just because I saved their lame asses from the Akatsuki. Yes, I am very happy and I love them too."

Sasuke lifted his head, looking at Naruto with scrutinizingly.

"You're such a hypocrite. Weren't you the one who wanted to become the hokage to demonstrate to them how brave and strong you are?"

Naruto stopped. The air between them filled with tension, while the wind danced with the smell of Sasuke's blood.

"You know, I'm not a hero… I'm more like their fear. " The blond started to walk again, keeping his head down. Sasuke followed him. " I think they see me as a demon-god. If they smile and get friendly with me, I won't hurt them."

Sasuke shrugged.

"I see it as an excuse, not a reason for joining us. "

Naruto didn't respond.

"But the Elders would never send a stupid guy like you as a spy so this excuse is enough for the time being."

The blond lifted his head, gazing into Sasuke's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Because it'll be fun."


	3. Training three: Patience

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. [ but i'm still negotiating *evil laugh*] Also, I don't own the lyrics. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Training three: Patience<strong>

_"All we need is just a little patience."_

Sasuke and Naruto agreed to go to the east – according to what the raven had said, in case of a temporary disbanding, there was where Taka's meeting point was. If Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo were alive, they would go to a small village in Fire Country and would wait there for Sasuke's signal.

Naruto walked beside Sasuke, humming while enjoying the moment. He thought of it as one of Team seven's mission from two years ago. Sasuke, on the other hand, was trying to bear Naruto's awful humming which was slowly turning into singing. The song was creepy, and because the blond had been repeating it so many times, it was beginning to invade Sasuke's mind to the point where the raven had started to sing it himself.

"Would you fucking mind stopping to sing that shit?"

Naruto stopped, turning his face to Sasuke.

"I thought you liked it, " Naruto said calmly, ignoring Sasuke's earlier outburst.

" I like it my ass. "

"But you were singing it." Naruto smirked indiscreetly, his eyes showing the enjoyment of pissing Sasuke off. The raven was behaving strangely, though. Normally he wouldn't get mad over to Naruto. Sasuke's short temper was something new to Naruto.

The raven frowned, looking deep into his eyes. It was clear now that Sasuke's anger wasn't just because of Naruto's singing. There_ was_ another reason behind it.

"And who's fault do you think it is? You have been singing that song for three fucking hours!" Sasuke's anger sounded so dispassionate that even he himself blinked in confusion after he had said the words. He wasn't angry about Naruto's singing, but then why had he made a scene about something so insignificant?

"Sasuke, is there something wrong?" Naruto asked in confused with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Just… leave me alone." Sasuke said while hiding his face in his right hand, trying to avoid eye-contact with Naruto.

The blond scowled, approaching Sasuke.

" Bastard, just calm down and tell me what's wrong. You're acting like a pussy, getting mad about every single thing. "

A humid breeze came by, wandering around their heads, trying to soothe the heavy tension that surrounded them. The sky was coloured in a transparent grey, almost livid and the green of trees was getting darker and darker. The daylight was being chased away by the first chilly wind of the night.

They walked in silence, Sasuke thinking about his behaviour and Naruto waiting for the raven to calm down. The silence was making its way between the two boys, trying to absorb even the small sound that surrounded them. And then Sasuke spoke:

"How did you know? When we were fighting, how did you know that there wouldn't be any Amaterasu inside the barrier?" Sasuke's voice was calm and wary.

Naruto grinned, his happy-go-lucky smile spreading all over his face.

"You see, back then when you wounded my shoulder, your katana was inside your barrier and the flames weren't around it. But then the Raikage attacked and you dropped the sword. Only after the katana came into contact with the air, did it start to burn. "

Sasuke made a weary face, aware of his irrevocable mistake.

"It could've been a trap."

Naruto smiled.

"You know what they say. 'Nothing risked, nothing gained_. ' _"

The raven didn't say anything.

**Naruto P.O.V:**

The night was going to start soon and it really didn't look like we would come across any villages. I was so hungry because I hadn't had the chance to eat the previously day and Sasuke hadn't to stop for something to eat and to get some sleep. He was like a machine or an alien robot! He wasn't hungry and his face was always the same that's why you couldn't tell if he was tired or not. It wasn't like I depended on him or something. It was just that feeling that he gave me, like if I stopped right now and decided to sleep, he would just show me his stoic face, then _that _smirk and after that he would just simply continue on his way to the east. In conclusion, he would leave me behind, but I have to stay with him, that is why I tried to discuss things.

"Sasuke . I'm really hungry. Maybe you aliens don't need food, but normal people do."

He sighed.

"You'll probably find some food in the morning. Just keep going."

I pouted.

"You're kidding me. Besides, we've been traveling all day and we haven't stopped once! This is just inhuman!"

"You talking is enough."

My brows wrinkled in indignation."Why are you _always _such an asshole? That's why people avoid you!" I winced right after the words had crossed my lips. It shouldn't have come out like this, but even if it was harsh, it was still the truth.

"It's fine by me. I don't want them to like me."

I chuckled with relief. For a moment I thought he would get mad again. _"I know." _I wanted to say, but I didn't. Sasuke had always had a personality with this special peculiarity, being a cluster of harsh and painful truths. I tried to change the subject.

"Aren't you hungry, Teme?"

He stopped. I blinked.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, " Sasuke said while he started walking again. " Just some bad memories."

I immediately wanted to argue back, but stopped. I was too hungry and tired for that. I can't believe this guy! Bad memories? I just called him '_Teme'_ and the bastard started to have bad memories!

Ah. So futile. I sighed, throwing my body on the grass. That was it. I couldn't take any steps further. The humidity was really high here and the sky was just empty. No stars were visible, no color, just a pitch black that drowned everything. It was just like Sasuke-bastard.

He stopped and turned, his eyes meeting mine.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm _resting_. Do you know what that means?"

He gazed at me, trying to convince me to get up with his dark, Uchiha eyes, and if-you-don't-obey-me-I'm-going-to-shove-this-sword-down-your-throat stare. I tried not to look intimidated.

"W-well, nothing can stop me right now. Sleep hasn't killed anyone yet, so it shouldn't affect you. "

I folded my hands behinf my head as a pillow and closed my eyes. Sasuke wasn't going to win this and I smiled in victory when I felt his distant body on the ground. So he _was_ tired after all. I approached him, not really close, I knew that if I did that, he would get up and leave.

" `Night Sasuke." I said, turning my head to face him, but without opening my eyes.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>The next morning when I woke up, Sasuke was already awake, lying on grass and staring at my face. Well, I wasn't actually the subject here. His mind was somewhere else and his head was just happened to be turned in my direction. That's why he was looking at me. On top of that, his eyes were <em>empty<em>. He didn't even blink when I started to move around! Seeing as how five minutes I_ still_ didn't get his attention, the only thing that came to mind was to approach him close enough for him to notice. I curled my lips into a smile, moving on the grass and approaching him slowly. Now the only things that separated us were just a few inches. I blinked in confusion. It had been such a long time since I'd seen Sasuke's face so close. I'm not going lovey-dovey or something, but this guy really has a girly face! I puffed in his face and poked his nose. He closed his eyes, making a weary face. The next thing that I knew was that my balls hurt really badly…

_ "You… evil." I screamed. "Why did you hit me?"_

_ "Why the fuck are you so close?" He was pissed off. Really pissed off._

_ "You were spacing out, I tried to bring you back to reality. You should thank me instead!" I yelled at him as if my reasons were unbeatable._

_ His face turned really scary. " I'm going to give you proper thanks, Naruto." His deadly voice and the evil aura that __surround__ him didn't look too good. _

This right here is what was in my mind right after I felt the blow to my balls, but in reality things went like this:

"You evil." I screamed like in my made-up story. " Why the hell did you hit me?"

"Too close." He said, turning around and completely ignoring my existence.

I was shocked. He hadn't gotten angry. He hadn't even frowned! He was treatinf this as if it had happened to him a million times by now!

_"Now I am the one who gets angry."_

What a nice thing. I rolled my eyes, remembering yesterday's outburst.

"Why don't we have any chackra?" His voice was calm as if, again, the thing I had done to him was normal regarding the fact that he was a human-phobe. But the question gave me an uneasy feeling.

_"Now that I think about it, it's a bit strange that our chackra is still down."_

Because Sasuke hadn't received any response from me, he turned again, facing me and waiting patiently for my answer.

"Well, it's the first I ever used the jutsu." I said, gazing into his faded black eyes. "So I don't know too much about the side effects." I grinned, trying to assure Sasuke there is nothing wrong, even though I was sure it would have the opposite effect.

"You stupid blockhead! Don't use jutsu if you don't know what can happen next time! What if you had killed us?"

"Are you afraid of dying?" My face turned sober and my voice was colder than before. I was serious about this question. I didn't want him to toy with it.

Sasuke's face was stoic and black circles were curling around his eyes. Did he have insomnia? He looked like he hadn't slept too well. Maybe he'd had a bad dream? My face started to show a bit of concern. I couldn't help it. This guy was just helpless!

"Well?" I asked, seeing that his response had a late coming.

"Look at yourself before asking such a question. What would you do if you had died and couldn't accomplish your stupid Hokage-dream?"

"If I had died like a hero then it would have been alright!" Even though I had said that, I could still read all the you-are-too-childish-and-stupid-why-do-i-even-talk-to-you messages that were showing on his face.

"So according to you, if I died because of a stupid jutsu casted by some idiotic and so-called ninja, I should be alright with that?" he asked, sarcasm cruelly flowing from his mouth.

"I'm not an idiot, asshole! And my jutsu is not stupid. It's called teleportation! And yes, you should be happy because you would have been killed by the great Uzumaki Naruto!" I yelled in indignation. Take that, bastard!

"I'm wasting my time."

"Asshole."

Sasuke stood up. I watched him in a daze.

"We're going."

I smiled happy that he didn't _just _leave. Our relationship was starting to improve. That was a good thing I guessed.

" Okay then. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>So guys, what do you think? Any suggestions or questions about this chapter?<p> 


	4. Training four: The two shadows

Hey, sorry for the late update. I was a bit busy with the preparations for school .. Thank you for the review ^^.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>Training four:<strong>

**_"My soul was carried away by the wind."_  
><strong>

The next day Sasuke woke up an hour after dawn because of some irrepressible heat that was quickly taking control of his body. His eyes opened slightly fearfully, the sweat running over his forehead causing his pitch-black hair to stick to his face. The raven covered the expression with both hands, trying to bring his breathing to a normal state. After a while, he touched his neck lightly, lifting his head. It had happened so often now… it was now just part of the routine. He drew his attention to the east. It was burning in a mixing of orange and a washed-out red, which gave the imagine a plain look. The sun seemed small and limited in the faded colours, even the rays of sunshine were insignificant in the wide blue sky. A keen wind was making breathing sounds as it passed through the branches of the trees, while the hoarfrost was shyly embracing them.

Sasuke turned his head, giving a fugitive look to Naruto – the blond was sleeping like a log. Using his feet, the raven kicked the blond's hips lightly. He tried to force Naruto to wake up, but the responses were all negative. Sasuke sighed, and after some long minutes, Naruto was finally up, shouting and yelling in displeasure. He didn't like to be woken up so early in the morning, but Sasuke was the vain type of guy, so if he happened to get up first, then this would mean waking up the other bodies because it didn't seem _fair enough_ just for him to be awake. That was the kind of guy Sasuke was. Naruto had complained about it for an hour or so, trying to get some attention– unfortunately, Sasuke didn't show any interest in Naruto's act. The blond stopped for some time, but didn't give up, trying to approach another subject.

"Sakura told me some interesting things last time we met."

Sasuke didn't speak.

"It was about us. " Naruto continued, increasing his pace.

"There is no _us_." Sasuke hissed, taking steps away from Naruto. The blond tried a sad and gloomy face on Sasuke, but the raven wasn't affected at all. He hated it the most when Naruto was being childish.

"From Sakura's speech it seemed like an _us_. "

Sasuke rolled his eyes. " And why would I care?"

" Because it also _i__nvolves_ you?" Naruto frowned.

"It has never involved me. _Never_. It's always about you, Naruto."

The blond wanted Sasuke to talk, but such a serious topic so early in the morning was a bit too much! It was difficult to fight Sasuke's stubbornness when you had hardly slept the night before.

"You're just being annoying on this topic." The blond said, approaching Sasuke with small steps. "And about Sakura, she confessed to me."

Sasuke didn't seem surprised; Naruto thought that was because he didn't actually care about it. Seeing no response coming back from his mate, Naruto continued.

"It was funny." The blond admitted. "That idiot Sakura-chan, she really loves you."

"You said she confessed to _you_." Sasuke said pensively, not really sure about joining such a conversation.

"When you left, I made a promise with Sakura. I was supposed to bring you back, but when Sakura had heard you entered Akatsuki, she changed her mind. You were a threat and no longer the Sasuke she knew, so she abandoned the idea. " Naruto stopped for a while, Sasuke listened warily. " Well, it was too late anyway. "

"Too late?" Sasuke asked when Naruto stopped again to talk.

"Yeah. I was already chasing you for my own good."

" You should just have accepted. "

Naruto folded his hands behind his head and started humming.

" And then living my life in a huge lie? Sorry, but I'm not that desperate. I'd rather be single and a virgin then a prisoner and bound to the girl that loves _my bastard_. "

"I'm not _yours_." Sasuke said in annoyance, wanting to add something else, but stopping because of a foggy image that delighted his eyes.

"Oh, a village!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile that was quickly spreading all over his face. Sasuke just smirked, hiding the enjoyment.

The village was small and split into two; the part where the wooden houses and two or three inns were located, plus a small terrain with stores and playgrounds. These two were separated by a food market which had a high statue in the middle. It represented a long-haired woman with a sword in her right hand and a knife in the left. There was also the town gate, which measured the town's worth. It was made up of a tiny arcade, made of red, shriveled bricks, and the gate that was a mixture of wood and steel. The streets were full of those who belonged to the place, most of them already passing middle age. Even if the image was common, the village was still shrouded in a peaceful atmosphere.

The thing was, a small village like this one was hardly ever visited by any foreigners, so curious eyes were now watching the two boys. Naruto didn't take it to heart and decided to have a look to all the stores as there were just a few of them. Sasuke just walked by, without saying anything. After some time, Naruto entered a building that reminded him of the Ichiraku ramen shop from Konoha, where the blond used to spend most of his time. Naruto ordered one bowl of ramen while Sasuke just sat one chair away from him, without even looking at the food. Naruto looked at him questioningly, asking him why he didn't buy anything. Sasuke didn't respond.

_"Maybe he doesn't have money. Ma, Sasuke isn't the kind of bastard who would spend it on food anyway. "_ Naruto thought, while ordering the second bowl. He put it in front of Sasuke. The raven was ready to argue, but Naruto stopped him. " Don't even think about it. It's my treat. I'm in debt to you, remember?"

"I don't eat ramen." Sasuke explained, pushing the bowl aside.

Naruto sighed. " Look. " he said, moving on the chair next to Sasuke, leaning on the raven's shoulder. " This ramen is horrible. " he whispered "I mean _really_ horrible. If you think I do this out of mercy, then your brain need some fixing. "

The owner was looking curiously at them, wondering what the discussion was about and why they were so secretive. Naruto ignored him and continued to speak.

"I'm not an idiot." The raven said, distancing himself from Naruto, but still keeping that smirk of his in place.

Naruto smiled. " I know. That's why you have to eat."

Sasuke didn't say anything, grabbing the bowl with his right hand and the chopsticks with his left. He started eating, scowling from time to time because of the nasty taste. Naruto was happy that he could feel their relationship slowly improving.

After they had finished eating, Naruto was initially thinking of staying in the village for the rest of the day, but seeing as Sasuke didn't have money to spend like that, it was likely that the raven would reject the idea. It would mean Naruto would have to pay for all the things and neither of them were happy with that idea. All things considered, the blond didn't say anything when Sasuke headed to the town gate. A large lake was situated not three hundred meters away. It was hidden by the red leaves of the tall maples which covered the sky and the ground . The scarlet colour gave a faded impression of commotion and stir, but the calm air refreshed the atmosphere. The lake gave the impression of a flattened plum, and the water served as a mirror for the nudity of the celestial sphere.

Naruto got rid of his clothes, pacing over the leaves that served as the ground's shell and threw himself into the shallow lake. Sasuke just watched.

"This is amazing!" Naruto exclaimed while collecting water in his hands, splashing it all over his face. "Feels good."

Sasuke approached, trying the water with his left hand. " And ice-cold. If you catch a cold, I'm leaving you here."

"Come on." Naruto said, rolling his eyes and catching Sasuke's hand. " It feels good." He insisted, trying to pull Sasuke into the water. The raven didn't even move one inch. Naruto looked at him curiously. " If you play like this, then I'll do it too." Naruto grabbed Sasuke with both hands, lugging him into water. Sasuke didn't have any chackra, so Naruto's plan worked out really well.

The raven gripped Naruto by the throat. " Fucking idiot! Even my clothes are wet now! Do you _ever_ think?"

The blond smiled, freeing himself from Sasuke's hands and getting away from his clutches. He continued to smirk while swimming. Sasuke got out and undressed himself, ruffling his hair and getting in again. The two of them spent almost half an hour in the lake, but the early, night wind started to give Naruto chills, so he drew himself out. Sasuke followed, picking up his –still wet- clothes and heading to the nearest maple. Naruto was watching him – wrong. Naruto was watching his naked body waving here and there like a restless ghost. It was… fascinating.

Feeling that he was being watched, Sasuke stopped, turning his body to face Naruto.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing?"

"Watching your… I mean you."

"That's not what I'm asking. What are you doing standing _there_ and doing _nothing_?"

Naruto sent an uncertain look to Sasuke. After a long pause where neither of them spoke, Sasuke sighed. "Go and get some branches and leaves. " he ordered with cold voice. The blond didn't complain this time. He dressed and collected the things Sasuke had demanded earlier. The raven threw together the dried twigs and dead leaves, giving them a thoughtful look. He knelt down, holding his knees to his chest and hands pressed lightly on them. He looked like a seven years old child who was trying to decipher the world's biggest dilemma.

A faint breath emanating fire lit up the things they had gathered a while ago.

"I thought you didn't have any chackra."

Sasuke didn't response. He was watching a small branch that was trying to fight its death. The image was alluring. Sasuke stood there, naked, the light of the fire illuminating his cold, natural expression, while the rest of his body was slowly eaten by the darkness. The crimson leaves were giving an obscure note and a slight apprehension. Naruto looked at him deep in thought, completing the alluring image.

The blond took off his orange-black jacket, putting in on Sasuke's shoulders. The raven lifted his eyes in question.

" 'If you catch a cold, I'm leaving you here. ' " Naruto quoted. Sasuke didn't look impressed. "Oh, could it be you want _something else_ to keep you warm?" A perverted smile grew on Naruto's face.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd swing that way. "

Naruto blushed. " I don't! I like girls, breasts and nice, long legs. This is… I mean, what I said is… "

"Is…? What is it, Naruto? Tell me." Sasuke's seeking eyes were making Naruto to blush harder. His brain cells stopped for a moment, Naruto was trying so hard to find a reasonable answer.

"Ah, whatever! Give me a break already! "

The thing hadn't been cleared yet, but neither of them was willing to say anything about the topic. So it remained like this.

One hour later Sasuke's clothes were completely dry; he dressed and was ready to move forward, but when he looked at Naruto, the blond had already fallen asleep. He sighed_. " How can he sleep like this? Not to mention __that his __guard__'s__ down. "_ Sasuke thought while he kicked Naruto's chest with his foot.

" Idiot, wake up or I'll leave you here. "

The blond opened his eyes. "Come on, Sasuke. One night won't kill you." He pleaded while trying to resist the urge to close his eyes.

" I'm not listening to you. Get up." And Sasuke kicked him harder.

A flying kunai caught their attention. Sasuke backed away a few metres. Naruto opened his eyes enthusiastically and jumped to his feet trying to locate the enemy. Another kunai flew along, scratching Sasuke and making the carmine blood to stain his cheek.

_"__They are__ targeting Sasuke."_ Naruto thought while climbing the nearest tree, looking for the source that had disturbed their night. Another kunai was thrown and helped Naruto to spot the enemy. He turned in that direction, starting to follow the path that the kunais had used not long ago. Sasuke took the other course, trying to attack from behind. They were coordinating, but when Naruto finally saw his opponent, an immense amount of chakra filled the air and Naruto was thrown ten metres away, hitting the trunk of a tree. Sasuke lifted his leg, intending to hit enemy's neck, but the guy simply disappeared, catching the raven's throat from behind. Sasuke didn't have any chackra so he couldn't summon, transform or cast a jutsu. He tried to knock the guy down by giving a strike to feet, but of course, it didn't work. Sasuke turned, the man caught his hair, pulling it up and lifting the raven's hand in the air while pushing the boy to a tree. The guy was mumbling something but neither Naruto nor Sasuke heard it. The blond wanted to stand up and kick the bastard's ass, but his body was going numb, he couldn't feel his legs, it was like they had never existed. Naruto lifted his head just to see Sasuke's body being thrown near the lake.

Sasuke's head turned, facing Naruto. The blond started to tremble in horror. Blood was oozing from the deep cut that was penetrating his once pale forehead. The pupils were moving restlessly on the retina from one corner to another, trying to confront death itself with the endless movement. His left arm was bent awkwardly, covered in fresh blood. His ulna bone was piercing his skin from inside like a prisoner who craved freedom. Sasuke started a wild movement. He was choking and the need for air lead him to despair. He was struggling while his loud screams filled the cavernous whisper of wind.

He suddenly stopped, his pupils no longer moving. They stayed there, in the corner of Sasuke's, large and heartless.

Naruto stopped breathing. His mind was filled with the horror of what he had seen. Tears burst from his eyes, his heart beating too fast to even count the beats.

An insupportable loud cry pierced the forest, causing the small hidden animals to tremble in fear. And with the last echo of his vented pain, Naruto lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>So, any opinions? Suggestions?<p> 


	5. Training five: Next to nothing

Sorry for the late update but i had to find another beta reader so it took some time. But now the chapter is here so enjoy!

Ah, and also, i don't own anything and thank you for the adding and reviewing.

**Training five: **Next to nothing**  
><strong>

**"_Beneath this wave_  
><em> I just can't take your breath away<em>  
><em> You cut me down<em>  
><em> You know I'll always be around<em>  
><em> So now I wait<em>  
><em> I know you'll live another day<em>  
><em> Come and take my breath away<em>  
><em> Look me straight in the face."<em>**

Sasuke's P.O.V:

I could have never imagined the feeling of death until I had been hit by the misery of it. The meaning and cause were also new and incomprehensible. There were vague images in my mind; pitch-black shadows, sudden movement behind them, and a hazy image of Naruto's face. The despair flooded his big blue eyes and his long blond hair was stained with blood. All of these were carved into my mind like that kind of nightmare that would give you satisfaction later.

A feeling was tormenting me. My mind was fragmented in petty pieces, floating in emptiness without connections. It was bleeding because of the disorientation and my dullness attitude for it. It reminded me of a puzzle from my childhood that sat under my bed, faithfully waiting to be made by someone.

I was dead.

The thought was elusive with all its being. I couldn't accept the context where Sasuke Uchiha was dead – wrong, _killed_ by some rueful ninja. It was a shame. Even so, the criteria from above appeared like exaggerated normality to me so the thought of dying was now naught.

I was walking though. It was a dark room.

Gates would appear occasionally on my way, but there were no connections between them and me- they were huge and overwhelming while I was small and insignificant.

Travelling that infinite, I stopped in front of one large gate. For catching all its greatness in my sight I had to let my head falling backwards. I made some steps back. It was giving me a feeling of dizziness.

I turned my head and showed a naked display of surprise when I saw Naruto's body lying next to the gate. I blinked with belief.

" Na…ruto?" my toneless voice was hardly filling the space.

He turned his head in silence. After I had died, after I had driven my mind crazy with all the thoughts, why was I seeing him now? Is this punishment? Or maybe just another way to torment me? Strange, but I felt relief deep inside.

I took some steps in his direction. He didn't move.

"Naruto." I repeated.

He closed his eyes and mumbled something incoherent. Falling on his knees, hitting the ground, everything was developing with such a dimmed speed that the image irritated me more than I had expected.

"Naruto!" it was supposed to be an yell, but in reality it came up like a whisper.

Without knowing the reason, I wanted to catch him, but my body wouldn't move. I watched with shock at Naruto's body hitting the mud of the ground. His steel bandana echoed like a rusty bell, driving away the silence.

A squelch and overwhelming presence banished all the things that crowded the room. Startled I turned my head.

Kyuubi.

My body was frozen under the pressure and deadly glance that were derisively being sent to me. The air stopped to come in and out from my lungs and my legs were staying still. The sweat was crawling down my pale face while my lips were turning in a bluish red because of the lack of oxygen. I wasn't scared. The scorn imposing look, the chakra without borders, it seemed to take all the air in the room. I was suffocating.

Kyuubi opened his mouth, his long snout trying to pierce the gate's bars in order to escape.

"Uchiha." his reedy voice reached my ears. " You're alive." He said in order to clarify and drive away my doubts. " You dared to interfere with my plans! " his raspy voice pierced through my ears.

I raised an eyebrow. I knew Naruto was stupid, but not an imbecile!

"What happened?" I demanded, trying to keep my mind calm.

" He unleashed the chakra and closed himself somewhere deep inside. I couldn't reach him. He disappeared from my sight. That has never happened before! I know what you did, but I assure you this is not the end. I'm not giving up my freedom, brat. "

Let me review the situation. I was killed, Naruto went crazy, he locked himself in his mind and Kyuubi saved me because he desired freedom. That was foolish!

"Even if you are alive, " he started again. " this doesn't mean I will let you out." He showed a nauseous smile.

"_What? "_

My fragile mind started to fade away_. _I should have seen this coming. Now I was locked inside a sick demon's mind. _Great_. I wonder why I wasn't upset.

"_Am I getting tired?"_

"But I'll do it with one condition. "

A wry smile covered my face. I started to laugh at my own pity. Look what I had become. Making compromises with demons, being killed like some fool, laughing while discussing my freedom… Oka-san, oto-san, Itachi, I wonder what would you say if you saw me right now?

"And why would you do that?" My face was hard and vacant. It was the second time in my life when I really didn't care what happened to me.

"With Naruto like this I can't do anything. "

I rolled my eyes. " He is right there." I said pointing to my left while watching his face going all dirty because of the mud.

"He is not." Kyuuby shrieked, his eyebrows twitching. " That's just an empty vessel. I don't need it."

I remained silent.

"You will never leave his side and never get killed. I am the only one who can decide your fate and the time you die. Do I make myself clear, Uchiha?"

I really felt like laughing, but I didn't. He was like a God, a God who's existence I never believed in.

"You have already sunk in darkness. Nothing can drag you deeper to this point and nothing can bring you back to your sense. Make your choice."

I snorted in disgust. He was right. Why would I even care now? Orochimaru used me for my body. Tobi used me for the sharingan. Even my _own_ brother abused me! What would make the difference? I'm just a tool that _use_ people and let itself be _used_ in order to accomplish its ideals.

"I'll do it."

"It's a deal then. " He said with ardor, thinking at a long-lost liberty.

I nodded. He needed me to drag Naruto back to reality. I'll do it and as every time people start to use me, I'll smash everything they have, just for my ambition.

He grinned toothily and the next thing that I remembered was the dull waft that floated over a half destroyed forest.

* * *

><p>The lukewarm breeze was trying to soothe the fallen forest and the dead bodies that sat soulless on the ground. Together with the village, the once small lake was nowhere to be seen, like it had never existed in the first place. The citizens' bodies were mutilated and a few rise of sunshine were desperately trying to bring them to life. The usual humidity of the zone was now just a memory in the few travels' mind, being able to be considered an unrealistic fact. Everything was drained of life. Just the breeze was floating in the air with a nonsense hope.<p>

Two bodies, well hided among the fallen and dried trees, were materializing next to the south part's board of the forest. Naruto lied on the ground, with his long tan arms above his head. From time to time he mumbled words and frowned. Sasuke sat on his knees, blinking frequently and trying to decide what was the best thing to be done.

"Naruto…" he murmured while he threw aside two locks of blond hair.

The brunet wondered if this was some sort of pity. It was the first time in his life when he had been used for saving a life and to think that the _user _was the cruelest of all the others…

"Sasuke."

The brunet startled and withdrew his hands.

"You are finally awake."

Naruto raised his hands in air, starting to move them aimlessly. Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"Idiot, what are you doing?"

The blond smirked, moving his hands in the direction of Sasuke's voice, wreathing his arms around the brunet's body and dragging it closely. Sasuke had his guard down, being carried away in Naruto's embrace.

"Naruto, I swear I'm going to shove…"

"You're alive." He mumbled, grinning toothily.

Sasuke blinked again, in his mind running what had happened since he left the village and until they had woken up. He closed his eyes with a hidden meaning.

" You are really alive."

It was true. He left his head falling on the blond's shoulder. Sasuke could feel the regulate breaths and the heart's beating like a bell that refused to stop his activity.

" Idiot. Did you expect something else?"

Naruto moved his hand from Sasuke's chest to his onyx hair. The brunet could smell the blond's sweat and feel his sticky hands playing joyfully in his hair, but for some reason he didn't mind it. They were so warm in that cold evening.

Naruto suddenly stopped. He took Sasuke's head in his hands and forced him to look into his blue eyes.

"I was scared. For a moment I really thought you were gone."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the affirmation. That was enough. This topic was closed now, he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Shame was attacking his body like poison when he was reminded of the incident. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arms, breaking free from the blond's grip and then he stood up. Naruto looked curiously at him, seemed not to understand Sasuke's actions.

"You stink." He hissed.

Naruto's tan cheeks started to grow red. "Well I'm sorry, but I was almost killed while trying to save your ass! Can't your Highness forgive my insolence?"

"I wouldn't have thought you know such words. Impressive."

The sarcasm was filling the idle talk very naturally like the situation was something commune. Naruto felt their relationship moving forward without any stoppage. _That_ was improvement.

"You're killing me!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke continued to smirk, then he's expression became hard and empty. The stoicism was invading his face in realization. He had to protect someone. It was really not his strong point. He knew how to kill, betray, fight, survive, but to protect? Not to mention that the one who 'needs' protection is Naruto. The blond was a simple minded ninja, he didn't think before he acted. Could it be worse? He sighed.

"Sasuke, you are ok now, aren't you?" Naruto's serious face made Sasuke reluctant.

"Hn." His overused short answer was enough to drive Naruto's doubts away. The blond smiled.

"So, where are we going next?"

Sasuke raised his head. The evening was close and the wind was getting stronger. It wasn't wisely to travel but it couldn't be helped because they lacked time. Normally they had to walk three quarters of forest, but half of it was destroyed because of the battle ( if it can be called like that).

"So?" Naruto asked again seeing that the only response was a reluctant Sasuke that looked lost at the sky.

The brunet bit one of his fingers, a small red string oozing. He drew his hands to the ground:

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

A large eagle with brown feathers appeared. It had one meter width and three meters length. Sasuke climed on its back, Naruto was still in shock. He didn't know that Sasuke could do that, until now he felt good because he could summon the big frog, while Sasuke couldn't.

"Wait here." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto started his protests about Sasuke's bossy attitude while the brunet flew with his eagle until they reached almost two hundred meters above ground. Sasuke knew what to expect of it, but what he was seeing now was beyond him. Naruto might be an idiot ninja, but he is definitely not a weak one. The forest was destroyed completely, all its trees came to the ground.

_"What the hell happened here?" _

A crater was in the middle of it, it wasn't large, but you could easily observe it. The good part of it was that because the trees weren't there anymore, the lights of the village where they had to go were in full view. They had to walk a kilometer or so. Sasuke thought that it was wise not to let Naruto know how the forest looked like.

The brunet sighed and came down. He didn't have any chakra and Naruto was empty too, so they had to go there by foot. It was exhausting and tiring but there was no other choice left.

"We have to walk about one kilometer until we reach it." Sasuke said like he was reciting some poetry learnt by heart.

Naruto smiled toothily. "Sounds good. Let's go then!"


	6. Traning six: Reckless

Good, I had some projects going on and my beta reader was busy too, so that's why the chapter came so late. Anyway, walf of chapter seven is already done so the next chapter will come really fast (I hope).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. The lyrics aren't mine either.

_Thank you so~ much for reading ( and enjoying) it and for the adds of course. ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Training six:<strong> _Reckless_

_"I'm walking on broken glass from the wreckage of my past_  
><em>I'm locked up in a cage 'cause I'm a prisoner of my ways."<em>

It was nine in the morning when they reached the village, the hour when the world within the gates began to be pervaded by energy. The women were rushing up and down the street, talking loudly, while several men were crowded in one small place discussing something that seemed important. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke chose a village so brimmed over with vitality.

"Is some kind of festival going on?"

The brunet nodded, not giving much attention to Naruto's question. His eyes were searching aimlessly within the people. The blond didn't ask more, he knew it would either upset Sasuke or he wouldn't even care to answer. Naruto stayed quiet and walked next to Sasuke until they reached a second class inn. Standing a few meters away from the entrance stood a white haired man.

"Sasuke! "The man called. A honest display of surprise was flooding his face. Naruto blinked. " I thought you were dead." he continued.

"I'm not. " Sasuke answered with stern voice.

Naruto spun around when a red haired girl threw the entrance's door open. The other man chuckled while Sasuke was_ just_ watching the show, as if he hadn't any role, being some simple spectator that was just killing time.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, rushing to Sasuke's direction but stopped when she saw Naruto standing beside him. "Who's he?" The white haired man turned his body with a surprised look as if it was the first time when he realized Naruto's presence.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumachi!" the blond had said excited before Sasuke had the chance to open his mouth and speak. A sense of déjà vu washed over the man's face. The woman just blinked while analyzing Naruto's body.

"Oh! Prisoner? Are we going to play with him?" burst the man. Lust was invading his purple eyes while the long teeth were twitching. The red haired woman remained stern, wanting to know the answer too. Naruto just frowned at the thought.

"He is with me. " Sasuke replied, not answering the question.

"New buddy! " His purple eyes were now a mix of excitement and desire. " I wouldn't have thought that you swing that way, though. Stunning, isn't it?"

The woman's cheeks were growing red, but that wasn't a sign of embarrassment, but a proof of anger. Before she could commit any violet act though, Sasuke spoke. " Instead of talking about my fuck interest, why don't you tell me where you disappeared to while I was digging my grave with all the kages?"

The man turned silent, reminding himself of the runaway he pulled out while the others were fighting. A lascivious smile was growing on the woman's lips. She was content. Naruto remained surprised. That was a complex response of Sasuke, full of feelings. He felt a bit jealous. Why couldn't _he_ get Sasuke to do this too when _they_ talked?

Sasuke's attention turned to the woman this time. When she found Sasuke's eyes resting on her, she blinked in confusion and dropped her smile.

"Karin, come with me. " The woman nodded, following Sasuke in the inn. The other two boys blinked in unison, wondering what that was about before they followed.

The inn looked larger from inside, the cream-colored walls giving the impression that the rooms were bigger than what reality indicated. A woman in her thirty was standing behind the wood counter doing her nails while resting her eyes on the newspaper. The smell of nail polish was penetrating the stale air. Naruto snorted, while the others climbed a few wooden stairs, entering the hall where the rooms stood. The woman didn't get her attention on the boys, rather concentrating on her pinky now. They went through a small lobby, Sasuke lending them to the fourth room on the right side.

The door opened, all of them entering on an unexpected large room with many light sources. The air was clean and it smelled like cherries. Naruto inhaled a large amount of oxygen as if it was going to disappear in any moment. The four futons caught his attention. Two of them were parted by a thin white wall that held on its surface yellowish flowers and green strings that curled on them. It was some kind of abstract image, so Naruto didn't give much attention to it. Why four? Was there another member that Naruto hadn't met yet?

Sasuke slid the door that parted the futons, entering the other room. All the eyes were looking at him curiously – he behaved strange.

They started seeing red eyes covering the normal black that they were so used too. He walked to the varnished wooden table, his eyes resting on the two blades that leant on it. When he picked up his katana, the woman started to tremble. She gulped, while her crimson eyes were filled with fear.

"Sasuke…?"

"Don't move." He replied at the unspoken question.

Her legs numbed in place. The woman understood with terror that was going to happen and the thoughts began to rush wildly in her mind. She was given that few seconds before the action was committed. What could she say? She wanted to apologize, but didn't. It was pathetic and it wouldn't drive away the powerful feeling that flooded Sasuke's eyes. She wanted to beg for time, but the adrenalin that pulsed through her veins was crushing it. She wanted to beg mercy, but Sasuke was an avenger, no one to play with. He looked powerful. He could do anything in that position and seemed like he would smash anybody that'd interfere with that crucial moment. The woman sealed her eyes in terror.

When she reopened them again, the sharp blade had already pierced her skin, ripping her heart in two. A large amount of blood flooded from her mouth, dirtying the green carpet. Karin's legs stopped responding to any commands, they gave in and her body hit the floor with all its weight. She was struggling, trying to cling back the life's rope. Sasuke showed a small smirk at her attempt. It felt like déjà vu.

Sasuke's eyes were now pointed to Naruto. The blond showed a calm face, with a slight sentiment of sorrow. He waited patiently for a reaction.

"I can't believe you did that." The white haired said, looking with shocked eyes at the dead body that was lying aimlessly on the floor.

Sasuke didn't respond. His eyes were still resting – almost naturally- on Naruto's body. He waited. He wanted – no, he needed to see his reaction.

" I really can't believe it." The other guy murmured again, watching the woman.

It was like the time stopped. The soulless body standing there, filling the space, Naruto showing no emotion, Sasuke waiting for the signal that he demanded and the white haired man that was trying to get over the situation.

The atmosphere started to became dull, when a tall orange-haired man entered the room.

"Wha…?" he gasped when the figure of the body hit all his senses. After some moments, he shook his head trying to get the image out of his mind. " What happened?" he asked with a toneless voice.

Sasuke frowned. "Nothing in particular. Make sure you clean this up before dusk."

The man wanted to say something, but stopped when he spotted Naruto. He turned all his attention to him. " What is he doing here?"

Sasuke's gaze was still resting on Naruto and the white haired guy turned his head to face the blond. They were all waiting for his response. Naruto looked with an ignorant gaze at the body. He chuckled uncharacteristicly.

"And when you think she was the only girl."

The white haired man burst in laughing, showing all his teethes, while the other one was holding his grip to say nothing. Sasuke just blinked.

"I so like this boy. " he said while laughing.

* * *

><p>After the incident, Sasuke dug his way out of the smelly room, Naruto and the white haired man followed him while the other one remained to clean the place. Naruto was awfully silent, but Suigetsu – Naruto found out eventually that this was his name – filled the silence pretty well. He talked about anything, asked many questions about the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke, threw senselessly sentences about the other girl – Karin apparently-, but the responses were pretty dull. Sasuke answered with his well known very short sentence – hn- while Naruto smirked or just nodded.<p>

The festival started not longer after the set of the sun and Sasuke started to walk back to the inn. A feeling of offense and indignation was tormenting his mind. He had (desperately) wanted to see a reaction from Naruto and the blond's silence wasn't really the award that he demanded so wildly. Naruto could be silent anytime if Sasuke said some things that he knew Naruto would react at. That was definitely not a prise! Sasuke had the impression for some time that Naruto laughed at him in his inner, considering his actions pathetic acts and madness. He liked to play with Naruto mind, to torment every good thought that had ever travelled his mind, but Sasuke had a small feeling of the opposite effect. The evidence is to the contrary- his own mind was restless and began to creak because of Naruto's lack of responses.

The night had already flooded the village when they reached the inn. The woman from the reception wasn't there, probably having fun with other men at the festival, in his place standing now a younger girl, probably her daughter. They greeted each other as sign of politeness, the three boys avoiding eye contact. The room was all cleaned, but a slight smell of blood still penetrated their lungs. They didn't mind it though. Sasuke decided that Suigetsu and Juugo had to sleep in the other room, while he and Naruto would remain there. The blond blinked with comprehension, his expression instantly softened into cordiality. Sasuke looked surprised at Naruto's sudden change of feeling. Juugo and Suigetsu, on the other hand, just nodded in agreement, walking on the sister room.

The night was at its limit, the last wind carrying away the alone happiness left in the air after the festival. A small breeze was penetrating their room, embracing softly the person that stood awake, waiting for something. Crimson eyes were shinning like precious jewellery in the darkness. They were two petite red circles that covered the burnt blue with the scarlet colour. The creature made a few steps to the other person. He drew his hand to his belly, long and asymmetric nails showing. He touched the skin, a comprehensive heat entering like an intruder through his body, tormenting all his cells. The uninterested expression that he held changed into a mask invaded by lascivious passion. He let his hand to continue the moving, the sensation remaining in his body.

"What do you think you are doing?" And all the feeling disappeared together with the breeze.

He looked at the hand that stopped his movement. A sardonic laugh filled the room.

" I just thought now it was the best option to let you out back then. Look at this well build body... " He said, red eyes sparkling while lustful, nasty thoughts travelled his mind.

Sasuke threw back deadly looks, but Naruto didn't look impressed, he kept showing his lusty smile.

_" He is not Naruto anymore."_ Sasuke decided in his mind. He sighted, watching intensely Naruto's face. What to do now? Start a fight? Keep talking? Ask questions?

"Hm? What is with the look, Uchiha? Perhaps you want to touch me too?" He said, a derisive laugh escaping his mouth.

Sasuke frowned. He wasn't scared, but a strange feeling of contentment was rushing through his veins.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"What do_ I_ want? Fufufu. " he started to laugh madly. " I want many things, but for now I came here just to take a look. Naruto have been crumbling for a while."

Sasuke found the scarlet eyes disgusting, not to mention the thoughts that seemed to pervade Naruto's mind. Kyuubi wasn't like that in its true form, then why did he do those things?

"Do you know why do we appear?"

"_We_? Are inside Naruto's mind more like you? " Sasuke raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Fufufu. You don't imagine, you can't do it, you can't even know what a chaotic storm is breaking Naruto apart. _He is dying aimlessly like a stray dog_." The last words came darkly as whispers, making Sasuke's body to tremble at the thought. The sentence was repeating on its own accord in Sasuke's mind.

"Why would this happen?" Sasuke asked with low voice, trying to keep his grip for doing anything.

"Why?" he burst in a terrible loud laugh. Naruto was like a lonely psychopath that was ceaselessly trying to get human friends.

"Now I just thought." Naruto stopped suddenly his act, becoming serious. "Why do you put me respond these question?" his eyes narrowed. " You know the answers better, aren't you?"

Agony clouded Sasuke's brown. _Did he know?_

Naruto laughed with reedy voice. " In this form, in this mixing of my own and Naruto's mind, I" he paused, looking straight at Sasuke's eyes. " I'm more human then you are." Sasuke showed an unmasked display of surprise. Naruto burst again in laugh. " You should have seen your face just now. Reality is such a sweet whore, don't you agree?"

Sasuke remained silent.

"You are such a sadist." Naruto said, approaching Sasuke with a different kind of lust. He wanted to provoke him, to return like for like. " You are interested in me, you want every part of me, you want to see me suffering and crumbling in mud. What a cute friend Naruto get himself!" Naruto caught Sasuke hands and moved quickly. Their faces were dangerously close. Sasuke didn't put any efforts in shaking off Naruto's grip. The creature opened his mouth, sharp canine showing their glorious size. He licked Sasuke's lips. A sign of protest was late in its appear.

"You taste dull. " He frowned and the next second Naruto's unconscious body fell over Sasuke. They remained like this for a while. Sasuke needed to do the think.

"S'ske." Naruto mumbled, while he curled up on Sasuke's body, his arms folding around his chest like a pillow. The brunet moved his gaze at him. "Even when you sleep you think of me." He whispered, a shallow smirk showing in the right corner of his mouth. Sasuke was such an egocentric. Looking away, he let Naruto resting on his body for a while. He realized how shook off he was while he started to move his hand unconsciously on the blond hair. Another form of Naruto appeared, not so aggressive this time. This implied that the blond's mind was seriously damaged by Sasuke's act. He was content. Not that he received such a nice reward, but he could also see it in full acting. It felt good.

Sasuke looked away when he noticed his shirt getting wet.

"_Great, now he is drooling on me. "_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it. If there are any question about the chapter's plot or anything, give me a pm or leave a comment. I think i wrote a bit ambiguously this chapter. <em>


	7. Traning seven: Sooner or later

Dragon77, thank you for your comment ^^. Glad you like it.

So... I came really quickly with chapter seven. My exams are going to start soon so i don't know if I'll have time for writing ^^. Hope you'll like this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Training seven:<strong>

_Just call my name, you'll be okay_  
><em>Your scream is<em>  
><em>Burning through my veins.<em>

**Naruto's P.o.v:**

The next morning I woke up when a cold waft began to take control of the room's warmth. The moist air evoked a poignant pain in my heart. A strange feeling of ferocious heat was filling my body like a natural instinct that wanted desperately to take me over. My eyes opened slowly; the image was hazy. I felt like my bones were crushing from inside, breaking apart slowly because of some high pressure. I looked around with blurry eyes and found Sasuke on the other side of my futon. I was so tired that I couldn't even give a proper reaction.

I _just_ blinked. Why the heck was I beside _Sasuke_? What happened last night? Why the fuck isn't he saying anything either?

My words were tough and harsh, but the sentiment was dull and hollow. I didn't even have the power to get angry. My head started to ache. I closed my eyes with a tiny hope of driving the pain away. Obviously, it didn't work.

" Ah, stupid headache." I buried my head in his chest. _" If he asks, I'll put the blame on this stupid pain."_ I had my secret reason, though. A few years ago I discovered on a mission that Sasuke's body had a pleasant warmth that helped me getting asleep when I felt tormented by my own body.

* * *

><p><em>The same damp air was floating around me, embracing my existence with murderous thoughts. Tears flowed down my cheeks in silence and the sounds of pain refused to leave my constricted throat. I hoped for suffocation, but the salty air was piercing through my lungs like poison. My bleary eyes opened and I saw two onyx eyes watching me carefully. Dark was clinging on them too. <em>

_ "Dobe?"_

_ The voice seemed familiar, but my ears refused to recognize it. The deathly intonation of despair was thrilling me instead. My throat was convulsing with fear while the darkness was killing my vision. I wanted to remember. That voice, I needed to remember it. _

"_Naruto?"_

_It was too shallow, too far away from me. My conscience was melting like the candle's wax and I felt weak against it._

_A new unrestrained heat was burning my shoulder, but it felt like cold ice compared to what was inside my body. It slowly calmed me down, my shoulder was getting to its normal temperature. _

_Was there a chance of salvation? _

_I embraced the source of my chilling with hope and agony. My body was overwhelmed with a feeling that I couldn't describe. I stayed like that for a while, climbing to the thing that gave me serenity. _

"_Naruto?"_

_The sound, the voice! It was here yet again. I opened my eyes with ecstasy, which existence I couldn't explain even a bit. The image was blurry, but I was able to recognize the person._

"_Sas'ke" _

_Too hazy for me, the image was blurry and the obscure folded everything. I couldn't know what kind of emotion Sasuke showed. I didn't care though. That strange warmth that cooled my body was enough to remain beside him for the rest of the night._

"_Usuratonkachi, wake up."_

_The toneless voice was capturing my ears like some kind of blessing. _

"_Nh…" I murmured._

"_Dobe, I said to wake up." The voice was one of an irritated man that didn't get much sleep. I tried to make some connection in my mind, but I woke up instantly when I felt a dull pain in my head._

"_I can't believe you hit me." I said, rubbing the place. Even so I wasn't angry. Sasuke was a selfish person, if he couldn't sleep then I couldn't do it either. It was just his way of being. _

_Opening my eyes, I saw what was actually going on. I and Sasuke were sharing the same sleeping bag and our bodies were glued. My hand was lying in his absurdly silky hair – and that would explain what felt so soft over the night- and my head was resting on his right shoulder. Before I could say anything, I cast sight of two bloody holes that pierced his pale skin. I backed up in realization._

"_I bit you."_

"_And hit."_

"_I di…"_

"_And cut."_

"_Seriously I…"_

"_And scratched."_

"_I'm sorry, ok?" I shouted with exasperation. I really was. He had a strange gaze on me though- it was a mixing of boredom and disgust, that made my mind crumble with guilt. _

"_It's nothing. At least you stopped being noisy."_

_I didn't know if that was sarcasm or not, but what I was seeing was definitely not better. He seemed calm and confident, like he saw right through me and there was nothing left to react to. _

"_Does it happen often?"_

_I send him a surprised look. It was unlike him to be concerned about others, especially for my sake. Should I be happy and repay him with the truth or should I lie for my own good?_

"_No, it's the first time." I lied. _

"_Really" he paused and then started again. "It's not my business but you should learn to lie better. Others won't believe you either. "The sentence pierced through my mind like an ardent arrow. _

_Something didn't feel right. It wasn't just Sasuke saying stuff like that, neither his voice nor gaze. Something else, there was a certain thing that didn't filled well the conversation. But I overlooked it. _

"_You are a bastard."_

_He smirked. "And was I a bastard last night too? "_

_Last night. What exactly happened last night? I was sleeping and then I felt like I was suffocating because every cell from my body was going crazy! After that… after that it was just Sasuke. I remember his cold body over mine, calming me. If he risked himself and threw aside his I'm-made-from-ice attitude just for me, then why the heck was he saying these things now?_

"_You son of a bitch! If you don't care and it's not your business, why did you come to me in the first place? Do you want to humiliate me? " I yelled and wanted to continue but Sasuke put his hand on my mouth, blocking the words' way._

" _Don't speak so loud, dobe. Do you want the others to wake up?" he had said before his face became stern, like it was in some kind of research of emotions. "I don't know the reason, but I just couldn't sleep when you were all noisy and ready to die in your sleep." I wanted to argue, but his hand was still resting on my lips. He continued. "It's neither sympathy or pity, I just couldn't help myself staying still."_

_I smiled then "You know Sasuke, for a bastard, you can sometime say nice things. "_

_He looked away, avoiding my eyes. " Hn. You are just imaging things." I laughed at his shyness. "And," I said, hitting my head of his chest. "you are really warm, aren't you?"_

* * *

><p>I looked closely at him. He seemed peaceful sleeping like that.<p>

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" I murmured in a nostalgic tone, still looking at his face while my body was being slowly drugged with Sasuke's warmth. His head was resting on _my_ pillow; that got on my nerves. What an egoistic bastard, keeping the pillow just for himself. When I shifted off, his eyebrows twitched at the movement and he started to move his hands too. I didn't care and I continued moving until my head was finally where it should have been from the very beginning: on the pillow. Sasuke snorted at the sudden change of situation and opened his eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growled with reedy voice.

"That should be my line. What the heck are you doing on my futon?"

Sasuke raised his left eyebrow and looked at me without interest. "This is my futon, idiot. "

I looked at him with more than surprise. What was he saying? I quickly raised my head looking around and spotting the futon that rest beside the night table. Damn bastard, he was right.

"Then how did I end up here? I don't sleepwalk."

Sasuke seemed to reminiscence something in his mind, a strange emotion filling his eyes. It was an ensemble of pleasure and ecstasy.

"Sasuke?" I asked again.

He looked away. "Nothing."

I frowned. "What do you mean with 'nothing'? It's more than clear to me that something _happened._" I sent him a serious look. "Tell me."

Sasuke wouldn't meet my gaze. It seemed like his eyes had went astray at a lonely bird that sat on the windowsill. I growled. I hated him the most when he was deliberately losing interest in our conversations. My hands gusted through his black hair, throwing it into disarray. Our foreheads and noses were touching. His attention was now at me. I looked with a satisfied grin at him.

"Tell me." I repeated.

His eyes didn't show any emotion like before. He didn't even look bored. A small feeling of pity invaded my face on its own accord, even though I knew Sasuke's opinion about it. To restrain your emotion and become stern and stoic like him, I envied Sasuke for being able to do that. It must be in bastard's blood after all.

"Sasuke, did I do something?" Now my seriousness transformed into concern, but it instantly softened into a joke. "Don't tell me I molested you!" I let a derisive laugh out and observe after some time that I was the only one getting the joke- not that I had ever imagined Sasuke to actually laugh at it. I looked at him and caught something in his eyes, that thing that I hoped for.

Deep inside, I laughed at myself. Who would have thought that I would became some strange researcher of Uchiha-feelings? But it was captivating, his face I mean. It was like a porcelain doll, really pale with nice features that were masquerading coldness into peripheral feelings.

"I…" he started and he got instantly all my attention. "I was wondering why you would touch me like this."

My eyebrows arched. He looked like some rogue ninja cast in a genjutsu. "I'm the touchy type, of course I like touching people. "I said, like this would explain everything. I rubbed his forehead with mine, a few blond hair strings stumbling in his black.

"That explains a lot." He commented dryly. I looked confused.

"So something happened last night! At least we agree with that." I blurred.

Sasuke started to shift in order to shake off my grip, but I refused to move. Our legs met half-away and he frowned. "Go back to your futon. You are invading my personal space."

I growled. Selfish bastard. ' Invading my personal space.' I can't believe he said that – no, wait, I can believe it. He is Sasuke after all.

I brought my body closely and meddled my legs with his. My head moved over his shoulder and I pushed his body down, covering it with my arms. I'm going to show him what means to invade one's personal space.

He didn't show any sign of repulse. After some time, I got nervous and couldn't stand anymore the awkward silence. "Sasuke? " My chin was resting on his silky hair. It felt strange talking like that. I could feel his breaths on my neck.

"Shall I use katana" he murmured. "or chidori?" He raised his head, looking at my face with murder intent. I gulped "Both. I'll use both."

I moved quickly when I saw his head shifting in that direction. I met his gaze and froze. Closing my eyes, I gulped again. My body remained still for a few seconds, when seeing that nothing happened, I opened my eyes with hope and a slice of fear. A thin white string was reflecting above Sasuke's head. I blinked, looking down while trying not to make too much moves. The relief was filling the place where fear used to play its act when I saw Sasuke's murderous electric string hitting the surface of my necklace and reflecting on the opposite side. I have to thank Ba-chan for that.

"I missed." It wasn't a question, but a statement that gave him the impulse. "You're the first one. "

Sasuke was serious. I would be a dead body now if I wouldn't have dodged it!

What could I do? Fight? Run away? Injure him? Ahh, I couldn't think straight. My body just moved on its own accord. I embraced Sasuke, climbing on him and trying to keep his arms how far they could be from my own components.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry. But you have to calm down. "He moved his head to meet my gaze. " You're such a coward, aren't you?" he hissed. I snorted. I wasn't a coward; it's just that I don't want to fight him.

Sasuke started to stir around again. He was deadly serious, wasn't he? I sighed, letting go of his hand and moving it to his left ear. Maybe it wasn't the wisest move I could have done, but this was all I could think of. He grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me away, but I started to move my fingers on his earlobe, forming circles on it with my thumb. I could feel the difference in his breathing. "I can't believe this still has effects on you." I grinned toothily.

"Touchy, aren't you?" he whispered. I looked at him. His face softened into a cordiality that Sasuke had never experienced before (at least not while I was around). I didn't interrupt my rubbing while getting close to see his eyes better.

"Someday, I'll really kill you. " I saw again this murderous intent, washing over the affection that flooded his face so nakedly before.

"Do you have a reason too? "

"I don't need a reason. Just your aimlessly existence pisses me off. "

I laughed, looking deep in his eyes. A sensation of annoyance started to fill my head like the sweet breeze that invaded the room. How long will I be able to touch him? My reasons were too fragile, too weak to maintain the heavy situation steady. The war was close. Uchiha Madara waited calmly the best time to attack. Sasuke had his own purpose. Konoha's ninjas were surely searching for Kyuuby and it won't take long to find my location. In no time I and Sasuke have to be parted, again.

"You know, Sasuke, sometimes I feel this urge inside my body." He lifted his eyebrow in question. "It makes me want to touch you." My hand started to move, but the sliding door was opened with force. I moved my gaze to Suigetsu's bully eyes.

"Sasuke! We have to move. I feel Konoha's ninjas getting closer."

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? ^^<p> 


	8. Traning eight: Oh, Death

Ok, dears, I know it's been a long time, but i had exams and shits like this, so now that I'm free for about three weeks, everything'll be fine.

Anyway, about the other chapter, seven, I made a mistake - which I had corrected in the mean time - at the final. Sasuke and Naruto were cuddling and things and SUIGETSU entered, not Karin. My mind just went wild back then. So, to review what have happened up until now:

_Sasuke and Naruto fought, then Naruto used a teleportation jutsu so the two of them ended up far away from the others. Sasuke went to the east in order to meet his team: Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. Naruto followed. After some time, they arrived in a small village, but left after a short period of time. While walking on a forest, a ninja attacked, Sasuke died and Naruto went crazy. To rescue his life, Kyuubi helped Sasuke, healing his wounds before he actually died, so Naruto would quickly come back to reality. Because of this, they made a contract. Sasuke must stay with Naruto until Kyuubi changes his mind. Being desperate about his life, the raven accepted and made the deal. After a short time, they met with Sasuke's team and because of her insolence, the brunet killed Karin. Spending a night in the hotel, Suigetsu entered Sasuke's and Naruto's room the morning after, announcing the enemy's arrival._

So this is what have happened so far. ^^ I hope the things are clear now and again, I'm sorry for the mistake.

**Training eight: Oh, Death  
><strong>

_"Oh, Death,_  
><em> Well I am Death, none can excel,<em>  
><em> I'll open the door to heaven or hell."<em>**  
><strong>

The first sign of winter showed up next morning under the appearance of a short lived snow that moistened the naked ground. Four loud breathes were being distinguished in the cold air, while sharp eyes were searching through the trees for a certain sign of humanity. Apparently, there was none. They were single in the middle of the forest, being coldly embraced by the wind that slowly penetrated on its own demand.

" ' The heck. Karin would have been good as hell now!" Suigetsu yelled, his strident voice invading the air harshly. "Why the fuck did you kill her anyway?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated on the targets. Their chakra was well hidden, but the raven could spot them after some minutes of searching. There were about ten minutes before their team would be discovered.

"It's freaking cold, Sas'ke." Naruto added, clenching his fist and rubbing his hands.

"We have to move. Now." Sasuke cut both and started to move to west- he changed direction. Suigetsu sighed desperately, Naruto scowled and Juugo watched the show quietly. The situation was as bad as possible. They were the target of three Leaf ninja – very well trained as Sasuke observed- who were able to drive them away easily from the rest of humanity. It was obvious that they chose solitude and privacy when killing targets.

Impatience and confusion were invading nakedly Naruto's face given that their running was quickly becoming pointless. The enemy seemed to be closer and closer with every pace. His mind was full with the wrongs and the rights. Should he stop and just accept to go back? No, that would imply destroying everything he had built so far with Sasuke. It would lend to devastation. Then, should he fight the enemy? Obviously not. He couldn't kill his kind. It was like attacking your own brother.

"What shall we do?" Naruto asked toneless, half conscious.

"About that. Why the fuck are we running? It's four to three. We are at the best hand. Right now we should kick them and send their lame asses back to Leaf. "Suigetsu pointed harshly as if Sasuke had made the biggest iniquity to him.

The raven stopped. Suigetsu was right; then why didn't he think of that? Was there something that made him come to the wrong decision? Sasuke's face hardened. There was no answer crossing his head. He clearly _didn't_ think about a reason. His pale cold fingers touched his face, but before to say anything, Juugo spoke. " I think Suigetsu's right."

Sasuke faced them and snorted. " Let's attack."

Suigetsu immediately spun around with his long large sword, grinning toothily, his body radiating the excitement of killing. Juugo went a few meters away preparing a long distance attack. Naruto just stood there, watching Sasuke with a purpose. It was that kind of expectation you wanted to hear from someone, but you didn't know how it should sound like. The blond felt he was meant to be saved from attacking, from being there watching his comrades dying by Sasuke's hands. It didn't seem fair. The feeling was tormenting him and the brunet saw through it. They were watching each other intensely. Sasuke's glare was becoming defiant as he watched Naruto's animated play. Doubt and agitation were his favorite actors and the best players.

Sasuke smirked darkly. "You're not confused, are you? _Scaredy-cat_." He whispered, passing by him and joining the other two. Naruto's eyes widened with strong feelings of ecstasy and anger. Sasuke finally acknowledged him. Finally!

"Sasuke! I'm not gonna lose to you, better watch out, bastard!" Naruto yelled with uncovered pleasure and fake anger.

Fighting, pushing, stroking, scratching, that was what they were doing all this hours, until the night fell again. The leaf was good, their ninja were surprisingly strong and persistent, they just refused death. _Was that loyalty?_ Sasuke asked himself every time he saw the enemy rising up from the ground, clenching its fist and preparing a brand new attack.

"Annoying. Annoying. Annoying!" Juugo screamed his lungs out, driving all his power towards the blond haired guy that had cheated death too many times already. How many strikes did he get from Juugo? How many? Everyone lost count.

"What's up with these guys? They don't even talk." Suigetsu observed, drawing his sword closer.

"They're Danzou's team." Sasuke hissed. If he had been in his normal condition, he would have just activated Susanoo and the bugs would have been dead by then. The enemies were still strangers. They were males; two of them were still covered in a black cloak while the other had his body exposed as a result of losing the cloth in the battle. Masks were covering their features perfectly and were a hint for their powers. The one who lend direct attacks had his mask carved like a bear's face. On the opposite, the long distance ninja had a craw flask dyed in black. Most worrying was the fox, the man behind attacked rarely but his jutsus were strong and well calculated. It was a powerful team thinking that Karin wasn't between them anymore.

They suddenly retreated, regrouping and whispering things incoherently. Sasuke's team did the same and watched carefully at them. Almost immediately, Bear made two clones and headed dangerously for Jugoo and Suigetsu. The orange haired man laughed manically, while the other just smiled nonchalantly. Their last powers were in this attack. Crow's attention was on Naruto whom, deep inside, started his turmoil again, feeling uncomfortable. He was willing to fight as long as he won- what if he lost? He would eventually be captured, dragged back to Konoha, interrogated and finally shouted in prison where he would spent the rest of his life. Yes, he needed to destroy the enemy for his own miserly purpose.

_"Everyone, please forgive me for this only selfish request I had ever demanded for." _Naruto thought, making a clone and preparing his best Rasengan.

Finally, the Fox bring Sasuke in his vision. The raven made a step back and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. He wouldn't die stupidly twice -not to mention that _he_ wasn't even the target, but _Naruto_. Fox attacked brusquely, but Sasuke saw through it. Two clones were planning to stroke from his back, but they just hit a log. Fox knew all that along, but continued his act. Sasuke played his role too with a tact and spirit for fighting exaggerated.

Juugo and Suigetsu were attacking madly from each side, without a sense of direction, Bear just defended himself. He seemed to know exactly when to strike. Suigetsu got mad and fiercely scratched the enemy's arm, ripping off his black cloak. The light haired man smirked when saw the red string of blood oozing from Bear's arm.

"Too early for getting the wrong idea about winning, don't you think?" Bear whispered in Suigetsu's ear, giving the man chills on his back.

Naruto was, despite all, in a good situation. He had already stroke Craw once; the guy seemed to be the weakest in the team – he was the first to lose his cloak and now he got injured really quickly. Naruto was determined to fight the male until he couldn't move one finger.

The blond took a quick look in Sasuke's direction and sensed that something was off. The raven was imprisoned in a triangle made out of three men. He growled seeing Sasuke's chakra leaving his body so naturally.

"Amaterasu!" he shouted and the black flames invaded the small surfaces instantaneously, but sadly, Fox was protected by a barrier, so the only target of the flames was Sasuke. He cursed, trying to escape by ground. It was just pointless, he couldn't even scratch it. His fate, once again, turned black and became narrow.

Naruto drew all his attention to Sasuke. The image was mortifying. It looked like Death was taking contour from Fox's shadow and had the intent to run madly in Sasuke's direction with carvings for his life. Naruto couldn't let Sasuke die. This would imply betrayal! Sasuke might be sank in darkness, but even the dead world had ethics. After making about thirty clones, he got closer to where the raven was and tried to attack from outside. A big explosion came from there and Naruto was useless against it. A few clones caught his body, saving it for falling onto the cold ground.

Terrifying black chakra surrounded the surface, shaking everything on it. Susanoo apparition made them stop breathing for seconds.

"Don't you dare underestimate my power, scum." Bleeding eyes, stoic face, death glare, hatred- it was one image of hell. The others were stunned by his overwhelming power and hatred for the world. It was just... inhuman. Fox came around quickly, ignoring reality and going in Susanoo's direction. Sasuke was confined in it like a bird in a cage. Fox couldn't do anything from outside and couldn't change the facts either. His only chance for survival was to wait until all Sasuke's chakra fall off. And that meant suicide. Fox and Crow switched places. Naruto welcomed his new opponent with a shuriken rasengan that was only half dodged. Fox lost chakra, and so did Naruto. But you couldn't compare Kyuubi with a merely human being.

Crow's clones rushed at Sasuke, having the miserably faith of being smashed, but the man understood that a long distance ninja was the only solution there. He tried a couple of techniques, but all failed dismally.

"You are so going to die. " The harsh words were spreading wildly in the sky, so much passion in it, so much hatred in just one person. Naruto was trembling. Where did Sasuke go? _That _Sasuke, _his _Sasuke. He wanted to cry, to rip everything, to smash his bones, to bite him until he comes to his senses again.

Crow stopped at a distance of twenty meters in front of Sasuke. He started a jutsu that seemed too familiar to Naruto. He blinked, but had no time to process anything because Fox got tired of being ignored. Naruto had to fight him, but his mind was filled with Sasuke.

The raven watched almost carelessly at his pray. He was so confident in his powers, thing that's taboo for ninja world. Sasuke realized too late that the weird technique was one of mind controlling. What would happen if a stranger entered his well confined mind? All of sudden he felt a strange presence deep inside.

It had been already too late.

_/Look what we have here./_

_ "Fuck."_

_ /Your inside is as lame as your outside. Now I understand why Danzou insisted on Naruto. /_

Sasuke smirked, trying to look defiant.

_"You are pretty confident yourself, aren't you? Do you think that you and I can live the same hell together?"_

Without a response, Sasuke invaded his mind with dark memories that hunted him every single night. Everything was painted in a lively red and the Sharingan was penetrating everything, killing their intimacy.

Craw started to crumble in his spot.

_/Pretty boy, you're so naive./_

Sasuke continued the process, his own mind starting to be in turmoil because of the horrifying images. But he was fine. He bore it half of his life; a few minutes would definitely not kill him.

_/You'll die eventually so I can have a little fun with your garbage. It will be our little secret. Danzou won't know about this./_

_"Leaf is a despicable place, but his ninjas are far more miserable. You have no dignity and you let yourself controlled by idiots. I'd rather commit suicide then dying from your filthy hands." _

_ /Don't give me that shit about dignity and control. From the moment you chose Orochimaru you have lost both./ _

_ "Yes, that was for the seek of revenge. I had a purpose for everything despite all of you, shameless dogs. And I learnt how to surpass my controller in order to kill him."_

_ /And all of that so you can now let yourself controlled by a demon./ _

Sasuke frowned, thinking of Naruto. _"He's more human then all of you put together."_

_ /Pretty soft for a traitor, aren't you?/_

_ "Pretty talkative for Danzou's dog, aren't you?"_

Sasuke won the argument and he smirked victoriously. Crow stopped talking, like a realisation, and started to pull out a new jutsu. Sasuke continued on his process to. The image of Itachi dying appeared like a ghost. Crow grinned.

_/With/_

Sasuke's head started to throb so badly that he knelt down, breathing harshly while trying to get oxygen in his lungs.

_/your memories/ _

His eyes were desperately trying to get out, the unsurpassable violet heat was burning his body from inside. Sasuke's mind was dissolving. Like having an operation withoutanesthesia, that was how tormenting the sensation was.

_/I become/_

The voice continued to echo in the raven's mind. The Sharingan was gone, susanoo had half disappeared. He couldn't understand the facts.

_/stronger/_

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"

_/and/_

"I fucking said to shut up!"

_/stronger./_

Sasuke fainted.

The remaining chakra exploded, everything collapsed instantly. There was nothing left. Every single thing burnt along with Sasuke's decadence.


	9. Training nine: Lose Control

**Hey guys, sorry for the late psot ^^. **

* * *

><p><strong>Training nine: Lose Control<strong>

_You don't remember my name._  
><em> I don't really care.<em>  
><em> Can we play the game your way?<em>  
><em> Can I really lose control?<em>

A soft voice whispered my name incoherently. It echoed a few times and then the cycle repeated itself until I came back to my senses.

_Naruto. . . _

_Naruto. . . _

_Naruto. . . _

It was the voice of a stranger. Distant and leisurely the sound continued to penetrate my mind. I couldn't decide if it was annoying, or comforting for the fact that it proved my still existence. My mind went a bit wild. Why was I questioning myself? Running a research I found myself without memories.

_Naruto. . . _

_Naruto. . . _

The call seemed louder, the tone different. Did that mean they needed me to wake up?

-Who were 'they'? -

The voice became a bit restless. The cordiality that followed made me crumble. What could it be? It made me curious. I searched for answers and the sounds started to quickly travel ruthlessly from one corner of my mind to another.

_Naruto. Naruto. Naruto._

They needed me.

-Who were 'they'?-

The unanswered question stalked me like a wild animal. I searched for response and found the opposite:_ He_ needed me.

-Who was 'he'?-

"A man that desired me." Given this answer I looked for faces that could resemble this person and instead found myself in the middle of nowhere yet again. There was black and there was me. The dark blinded my way, made my mind anxious and unsettled. I was alone. There were no faces, no memories of people. The terrifying thought of loneliness hit me; again and again, I was killing everything. I was alone.

_Naruto!_

My eyes opened and along with it the memories of what happened struck my mind mercilessly. I closed my eyes in pain and reopened them with tears. The bleary image of Sasuke came into view.

_Sasuke._

My mind went blank. It kept the horrible Nothing in it.

I hid my face in shame, distress and started to crawl towards him. I wanted to confirm the reality. Killing pain with more pain, that was the kind of guy I was, or that I pretended to be. Moving towards him seemed to take minutes, days, years! His body appeared unreachable, so far away from me. I laughed in despair and false joy, hasn't the situation _always _been like this? Me here; him there. The bizarre parallelism between us and my understanding of it preoccupied my mind with a strange interest.

I reached his body. After all the turmoil, I raised my head in fear and placed it on his bloody chest. I waited, calming my own heart in order to hear his.

_Bad-dumb. Bad-dumb. Bad-dumb. _

Happiness and relief flooded into me at that moment, hearing the sound of his weak heart. I should be happy but I felt so bad for doubting his much stronger will for living. But now he was alright. That was what mattered.

I stayed like that, with my head pressed onto his chest. He really was the only idiot that made me act like a stupid woman, crying over her equally dumb man. Stupid Sasuke.

My body felt so heavy. Even though Sasuke was alive, sitting there, in front of me with that emotionless face which I was so found of, a new feeling of giving up was moving through my mind, devouring my conscience. What was there for me? What was my reward? I was just a mere watch dog that had always looked after Sasuke from a considerable distance, wanting impatiently for a feedback.

I must face the truth; Sasuke continued to be an object of envy and desire. And I was, in my own shameless way, part of this vicious cycle that adored him. Honestly, I couldn't get myself used to this simply mind theory. _Theory! _Reality was way too vast and cruel.

My hands were burning on his skin with the only desire of crushing his ribs with brute force. I felt the terrible lust of raping him until night would fall once again. Even his face, I wanted to scratch it to the point of coloring his pale skin in a crimson red. Yes, that was how much I adored him: _not being able to chase his existence away from my own._

I felt slight movement from him so I opened my eyes in a hurry and lifted my head off his chest. It took me some time to get a hold of myself and sit up. My legs were killing me; they played an enemy, not for the good guys that should pity me. So I knelt immediately, watching Sasuke doubtfully.

His long eyelashes moved brusquely, reveling dark empty eyes.

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

Sasuke's eyes opened in apprehension and his body shift so quickly that I barely saw what happened. He lied back on a squashed tree. He was trembling and confused, disoriented with the fear of not understanding.

I blinked.

He sobbed.

_'What in the world happened here?'_

"Sasuke? Are…" I started, he interrupted.

"I killed them. Many, many people. They haunt me. Their faces haunt me. The people are… fear…ing me. They want me to… crumble in des…pair. They are shout…ing ' _Kill him'_, _'Kill him'_. " He screamed." I want to be alone. Alone. Alone…" And he continued until his voice faded away.

My body was definitely not on my side, but I really needed to reach Sasuke. I lifted my hand in air, but he was so far away. An eerie silence dominated.

He let out a louder scream, startling me from my terror.

"Grah!" Even if the action would kill all my muscle, I needed to get him before he would drive himself insane. I thought of him capable of that, seeing his conditions development. I brought up myself until his body, so tiny in this strange situation, was covered with mine.

I felt his nails scratching in my bare skin and his teeth digging on my shoulder. I let out a small cry and clutched to Sasuke until he fainted, losing all his power and might. But his force came back quickly enough after I've lose my grip. He started to pull out my hair and bit my ears. Chills were traveling my spine with imaginary ecstasy and joy. I shook him off and he immediately struck my head with his own resulting in a small wound oozing blood.

'_Great, now I'm going to have migraines. _'

"Could you fucking stop? If I had wanted to kill you I would have done it long ago!"

'_Brat. I want old Sasuke back._'

Sasuke stopped. I blinked. His black wide opened eyes looked at me in a honest confusion, so unfamiliar, that a sad feeling of longing hit me. He lowered his lids half-most and tears started coming down unexpectedly. At least he had the same strong will to survive.

Great. Now he is crying. What should I say? I opened my mouth, but my mind didn't. I was yet again in the middle of nothing, trying to escape with words and acts.

"It's ok." Pathetic. Sasuke is going hysterical in front of me, doing things that even dead he wouldn't abase himself to do, and all I'm going to say is 'It's fine.'

Sasuke sobbed again.

"Look." I started then stopped because I had so little to say, almost nothing. It wouldn't do any better. I sighted. How unlike me to ponder about those things.

"I'm Naruto. Do you remember that?"

He looked at me incomprehensively and frowned, like trying to remember something forgotten.

"Naruto." He murmured. " I'm…" His calm was short lived, as I expected; Sasuke started to move away from me.

"I'm…"

I can't understand what he wants to say. Is he in pain? Well, of course he is in pain, look at how damaged it's his brain.

"Who am I?"

Fear took control of me suddenly; I didn't even try to mask it. It just came as an afterthought. Memory loose. He lost his damn memory!

I chocked, not even trying to look normal in front of _him_. "You are… you're name is Sasuke."

His features put out an act of an indescribable happiness. "Sasuke. I'm Sasuke. You are Naruto. " he repeated it so vehemently as if his life depended on it, just like a child.

I wanted to cry, really hard, this strong horrible feeling of being strangers again, I wasn't… But I shortly figured out that emotional strain was the best option. If I cry, he cries too, if I'm happy, then he is happy too- mutual destruction then. Nothing more, nothing less.

"So, Sasuke. We'll go on a small trip." I started as if I knew what I was talking about. But this wasn't the time for preparing huge plans. I needed to reach some village and send Sasuke to some doctor; maybe he would be able to fix his memory loose.

He looked at me with suspicious eyes. "Trip? Aren't we in one already?" I rolled up my eyes.

"Smart-ass." He scoffed. "Come on, we are going to retrieve your memories." Sasuke looked blankly at me, not even frowning as I've hoped. He didn't seem to care about was going to happen next. His lack of emotions was strange in the actual condition.

"Like this?" He said, pointing at our bloody ripped clothes.

At least he has a point on that… and he is not stubborn, which was incredible.

"Hm… wait a minute here." I touched his shoulder and walked passed him in the direction where the others were. Shortly enough I spotted Crow and Fox and fortunately for us, they still had the cloth. It was a bit ripped at the edges, but it was better than what we already had. I took what I need for them, also checking their vital signs. Ah, they couldn't stand a chance.

I returned to Sasuke and I noticed that he didn't move even an inch.

'_I think I'm starting to like that._'

"Ok, we will dress with these." I threw one at him and I started to put the cloth on me. 'What a pleasant smell' Naruto thought sarcastically. First thing when we reach a village: I take a shower.

"Where are we going?"

_No idea._ "To East."

"Where is that?"

_How am I supposed to know that?_ "This way." I pointed out in a random direction. He didn't need to be scared; I didn't want to see him freaking out again. Walking in that direction had to lead somewhere, it was better than standing here in the cold winter night.

"How do you know this is the right way?"

'_What's with all these questions?'_ Sasuke was always abnormally quite, why would this change now? I mean, I didn't think it was _just_ his personality.

"It's something that only the best ninjas know, you won't understand even if I tell you."

"I'm not stupid."

"How can you be so sure? You've lost your memory." I said, without looking at him. He didn't bring up an argument so we were both content.

I sighed. So Sasuke has this problem with his memory. Even if I would see a doctor, I doubted he could do something. I hardly think there are piles for this kind of thing and if I must get a medical ninja that has to use jutsu to enter his mind, then we are screwed up. They must not know who we really are.

Ah, there was time for that later. My head was still hurting and this kind of thing gave me aches. First thing: reach a village. The other things come next.


	10. Training ten: Follow

Thank you for commenting, **Anon**. As for your question... No, Naruto doesn't know about the deal between Sasuke and Kyuubi.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ten:<strong> Follow

_Enlighten me_  
><em> Reveal my fate<em>  
><em> Just cut these strings<em>  
><em> That hold me safe.<em>

The last ten hours showed me how a simple, ludicrous innocent mind, without memories of any kind of hatred, could lead me a pretty dance and toy senselessly with my feelings. Sasuke showed weakness. Humans are capable of this, but not Sasuke. He was self-possessed, tough, insane, stubborn, hard as a rock damn it! Continually refusing to even act like everybody else, being and doing the opposite, this was what made him special! But now, he was just like any other nine year old kid. The passions, the fears, all replaced with copies of simple imitations.

Or had I been egocentric before the incident? Had I? Certainly I have always thought about myself and I've done things that solved only _my_ problems. When I was hungry, I ate; when I was cold, I found heat; when I was angry; I fought and got rid of the problem. It has been like this since forever! But not now, the present was a different equation. When I'm hungry, I eat but I also think of Sasuke's growling stomach; when I'm cold, I share my bloody coat and body with this particularly annoying black-haired guy.

_Why?_

I saw people before doing all this, but why does it feels so abnormal to me?

/_Because we were always alone. No one around means no one to share with./_

And beside my actual existential problems, I had a new guy inside my head. I should have been scared, but I wasn't, which gave me this weird feeling that I'm losing my mind.

'_Who are you again?'_

_/I am you. The real you./_

'_You say _I_ am a fake?'_

_/No. You are just kind. Hypocrite kindness that's eating you, but also giving space to what's real, namely me./_

I sighed. Sasuke shivered. I leant against the frozen tree, trying to reach the stars with my poor vision. It was so unlike me to think about… things. Sasuke jabbed his head deeper, tickling my neck with his muddy hair while his arms were clinging to my torso. His trembling legs were tangled with mine. Also, his right elbow was sitting leisurely on my cock, but I was too frozen to perceive the touch at a higher level than a small itch. I let him be.

Oh, I could barely focus, but I wasn't asleep either. _Something_ just kept me awake.

_/Dropping the bucket on someone else already? Not so kind anymore./_

'_You say it's my fault?'_

_/No. It's neither mine nor yours. The problem is this little imp./_

'_Sasuke?'_

_/Yes. He drags us down. He has been doing this to us for a while./_

'_It's not his fault.'_

_/Not a valid argument, isn't it? You think so too./_

I closed my eyes and sighted.

'_He can't remember a thing about himself; I'm definitely not going to let him die here.'_

_/Why?/_

'_Because.'_

_/This is also a invalid reason./_

'_I have never had a reason. Why should I make up one now?'_

_/You were questioning yourself a few moments ago. You seek answers. Or should I say, you actually _need_ them to keep going?/_

Here I was again, talking with myself about… myself, losing my mind without getting scared or angry. Maybe this thing that Sasuke had was contagious after all.

"Naruto."

I lowered my head, meeting Sasuke's worried gaze. "Is there something wrong?"

"Why would there be?" I asked frankly.

He pressed his head on my shoulder, biting his lips in a way that only guilty person do. "You keep sighting."

My eyes wide opened, in realization. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but you kept doing that for an hour now, it woke me up."

Again, when I was sleepy, I just slept without caring what other people would say. Now I even have to control my involuntary moves.

"I can't believe you wanted to stop in this weather and get some sleep." I murmured, more thinking about the weird fact than wanting to discuss it with Sasuke.

"I was tired. We had been running for ten hours, normal people need sleep after that." He argued, trying to make his point.

"Not when it's freezing outside." _And we are not normal people. _

"I…" I pressed my hand on his mouth, trying to avoid any further conversation. Doing this stuff I realized what a pain in the ass I had been before that.

"If you need sleep, then go to sleep, if you don't, we'll continue the running." He looked at me trying to find a way out, but there wasn't. He pouted and made himself more comfortable on me.

"And also move your elbow from my cock. "

He blushed hard and uncharacteristically. " I… I'm so sorry! I didn't intend to… it wasn't… it's not like I… I'm terribly..." Sasuke stuttered.

"Just move it!" Naruto yelled.

He finally stopped talking and moved. I sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and tried to avoid as much as he could the contact between him and my manhood.

'_God, he is such a… kid.'_

_/Told you so. We should get rid of him./_

I smiled unreasonable. The other self within me crumbled.

_/I refuse to believe what have just crossed your mind. We are not like this./_

'_Don't you think it's interesting? I want to stay near Sasuke for a while. I just realized my old self seeing him so… hopeless, defenseless, with that passion of living in his eyes. Who knows what I might discover if we stick together longer than this. '_

_/This is wrong./_

'_Why?'_

_/He is dragging us down, he is getting as far away for our dream./_

I frowned. _'What dream?'_

_/Of becoming Hokage. The kid made you forgot./_

I almost felt how the strange creature smiled victoriously and proudly. I weighted all his words on my mind, trying to see the way out. I didn't forget, the dream is still there, inside, waiting to be achieved like any other dream. This time, it just didn't feel like a dream at all.

'_I didn't forget.' _Denying facts seemed to be the right answer.

_/Yeah sure, and I'm a unicorn. /_

'_You are a stupid unicorn then. Becoming hokage is MY dream, not ours.'_

_/Yeah, and whereas _you _are hokage, _I_ will rule the world while laughing manically./_

At least this thing had a sense of humor._ 'What's your name?'_

_/Naruto, obviously./_

'_I am Naruto. You must have some different name. We can't be both Naruto.'_

_/You are really dumb, aren't you? I'm you. Of course we have the same name./_

'_I'm not like you. You are not like me. Conclusion: we are not alike.'_

I felt like I was wasting my time, my sleep time actually. I was stubborn, he was stubborn- we would hardly get a common opinion. I sighed; Sasuke moved his head a little above, leaning it on my shoulder. He puffed and murmured unconsciously some weird words which I didn't care to catch. I couldn't believe that he actually slept in this freezing weather. Well, I was some kind of heater for him so I guess it didn't really matter.

While thinking of other insignificant matters, I fall asleep. That night I was also kept away from the weird dreams I usually got.

~ Next day~

_Naruto._

The voice again; it came back and continued the same way to penetrate my mind. Leisurely, distant, it was the exact same feeling as the first time.

_Naruto._

But the urgency never came back, neither did my questions. I just refused to repeat the cycle so I forced my eyes to open.

"Naruto, you are awake."

The image started to get contour, the forms kept getting colored.

'_Sasuke.'_

_/Yeah. Stop being melodramatic and wake up. We have to move./_

What a sweet morning. I smiled ironically and looked around with agony. Sasuke was literally sitting between my legs, his long arms covering half of my exposed chest while the palms held his head in a way he could inspect me thoroughly. He also hummed.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Humming."

"But I like this melody." And he started again as if I'd be convinced how great the melody was. But once my ears caught the whole song a nervous feeling tried me.

The damn melody was the one_ I_ sung for Sasuke.

"Where do you know this?" I blurred out, half yelling.

Sasuke looked puzzled. He frowned and titled his head a little.

"Well?"

"I… I don't remember."

_/ Obviously. /_

I sighed with disappointment, Sasuke looked hurt. He closed his eyes firmly, looking calmer than the first time. It was like meditation. I waited.

"I think…" he started. I grabbed his hands with desperation and unjustified lust.

He looked startled at me, with a naturally surprise for my outburst, but fear never took its course. A rueful smile showed on my face. I loosen the grip, encouraging him to talk.

"So?"

"I surely heard this song recently."

I huh-ed him. "That's all?"

"When I think of persons, my mind just goes blurry. I have four faces in my mind and one of it is yours, the others three I can't recognize."

'_Sakura or Kakashi maybe?'_

My intentions were clearly to ask, but a chilly wind waved between us, being followed by colder ones; the wind was strong that day. Snow started like an afterthought.

"Come on, we have to move."

The raven showed me a pure emotion of displeasure I took up as childish. He couldn't have been expected to stay like _that_ for the rest of our lives. A sense of unknown feeling clouded my heart.

"Where are we going this time?"

Starting to run ahead, taking the same direction as yesterday; that had to lead somewhere.

Another eight hours wasted on running in an endless circle. It didn't matter which direction we took, we would sooner or later end up in the same place. The snow just kept increasing with every step we took. Never in my life had I felt so sick and tired of being alive; every bad thing that could have happened already happened. With an excessive lack of mercy, the wind flooded our skins, hitting on us again and again until our bodies would become one with the ground.

"Naruto…"

I sighed._ 'Not again…'_

I stopped and turned to Sasuke. On top of this shitty situation, there was Sasuke who kept complaining about every stupid thing.

"I fucking told you we can't stop. " I tried to kept the tone down, but the end of the sentence came more as an yelling.

"It's not tha…" His legs gave away and I rushed on time so he wouldn't faint. My hands flinched at the simple touch of our skins. He was burning!

"You are running a fever! Damn it."

He could barely focus and kept losing control of his body. But every time he lost it, he surely came back with a desperate desire of living in his eyes. I gnashed my teeth. Always clutching tight this damn rope of life, even when everything goes wrong. You are a single miserably human, a great ninja with dark power and unreasonable dreams, a cursed homeless. Yet, you are so powerful and seduced by life.

'_Tsk. Isn't this the reason why you continue to be an object of admiration and desire?_

_I'm different to you and you knew it. That's why you vehemently refused anything from me. Ah, lighting my way with more dark thoughts._

_Even so, seeing you like this made me powerful- always thinking of you and your stupid eccentric ways of living life, doing whatever you want in order to achieve your dreams. '_

"Sasuke, hang on. We'll definitely make it." I lifted his heavy body and continued to walk forward.

'_People always thought you were the one with issues that gave his life away in exchange of meaningless dreams. But you weren't. You always knew that reaching one dream and dying while doing it is far more important that living a long life without lifting a finger. And I knew this too. You were confident. You knew you'll get stronger than your brother and powerful than any other ninja that leads Konoha. You believed and turned it into reality. Thing I was also aware of._

_But do you know what's the difference between me and you? You never tried to make people like you. You didn't give a damn about their feelings and you succeeded in life not caring about the consequence of being lonely. I hated being alone and hated, but you didn't. Even though I never experienced those feelings, having curiosity as only reason for wanting them, I wanted them. You had them, lost them and after that not even the slightest desire of having them back washed over you. _

_But this is wrong too. Now you are just a free lonely bird. People do exchange freedom for the warmth of other humans being, you've done the opposite. _

_Still, you found a dumb blond haired friend that gave and still gives a damn about your life. Lucky bastard. ' _

A sly smile covered my face and I glanced at you like every enigma I had ever had just got resolved. But I felt good.

'_I always put others on the first place, but I know that wasn't just my desire of others to like me. It was kindness. The type of kindness Sasuke would never understand. I was right, if anything in this world won't kill me, kindness will surely do.'_

A weak shine lightened my face. It was the conglomerate of thousands of others lights. A village kept getting contour in front of us.

'_I know now that hoping and being attracted to life always get you off from places you thought as being the ending of what you've built so far.'_


	11. Training eleven: You don't belong

Thank you for the comments and adds. Here is the new chapter. I'm open to your opinions and suggestions. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Training eleven:<strong> You don't belong

_'No, you don't belong to me, I think you lied to me_  
><em> And with my back against this wall it's hard to be strong.'<em>

Eight days since I left Konoha's side, three days since we were attacked, two days since Sasuke lost his memory, and one day since he collapsed. The fourth house I ask for help and receive nothing but excuses of fear and distrust.

There was a point where I began to understand the difficulty of traveling and the difference between people. My mind worked simply, my thoughts were childish. The world was far more complicated.

Our appearance from the start brought an onset of skepticism: bloody, hopeless, raffish. People were scared and suspicious. My words were either meaningless, or a hard truth worthy tale- but even perceived different, the answer would end up the same _"I'm sorry, I can't help you."_

Sasuke's body was juggling from fever to shivers, making him appear weaker than what reality dictated. I looked at him with pity, but was alarmed at the same time. Men can't die of fever, can they? I had been sick only once before, it was a mixture of a high fever and rough coughs, but it went away after a few days. So, I had to admit, fighting sickness was definitely not one of my strong points.

Miraculously, when I knocked on the sixth door that night, a fat tall man answered stinking of alcohol. It held a sweet smell that reminded me of naval rum. He had a round head, like an egg, and a beard grown purely out of negligence. His small black eyes looked at us with mean displeasure. The man coughed phlegmatic and spoke.

"What do ya want?"

"I and my friend have got lost in the forest while we were trying to find our way to the village. He is really sick. Can we stay here tonight? We'll leave tomorrow in the morning. I just want his fever to slow down a bit." I spilled out just like with the five other houses. The man blinked.

After some time, he sized us up with a dark look, contemplated and weighed a decision in his head, than spoke.

"Come in." The fattish man cracked the door open even more, making space for us to enter. He closed it immediately so the cold winter wouldn't come inside to perturb the poor heat.

"If you're thieves, the only valuable thing I own is a silver medallion my dead daughter used to wear, but it's not much value anyway, so don't bother looking for it. If you're bandits, even if you kill me no one will care. I'm just a retired sailor and when my son comes in the morning don't bother with him either. He's just a smart idiotic doctor without a future. His life is as worthless as mine."

I couldn't decide if his words were spoken consciously or if they were the making of the rum – as I concluded when he told me he's a sailor- but either way, this guy's life sucked. I knew the feeling so I sympathized with him, nodding and assuring him I'm neither a thief nor a bandit.

"Good. You can sleep in my son's room. There is just one bed so find a solution when you decide to sleep. Regarding his fever, as I've already told you, my son is a doc. For now just try to keep him alive. I hate dead bodies. People make the stupidest choices when dying. Believe me. I saw many of those thrown over board. There were four only this year! I hate this part of my job. Killing…"

And he continued talking about '_life being such a bitch.' _Soon enough I excused myself and went to the room indicated.

It was small, but didn't give me the sensation of a crowded room. It was the lack of furniture. A bed, a table and a chair, that was all you could find in that little space. I expected books when the man told me about his kid, but surprisingly I found none. The lighting was the only thing providing illumination in the room devoid of light. But darkness and silence were good and kept my sanity intact.

I put (threw) Sasuke onto the cold sheets and the bed creaked, disturbing the eerie silence that comforted me. I checked his temperature with a little annoyance. He was burning up again. Carrying your own body in that winter weather was hard, but doing it while holding another person was just inhuman. I was too tired to even care about Sasuke's behalf. I moved his body until it faced the wall and I rolled up like a ball in that small bed. Sasuke was an excellent heater, but also made my body tense when he started to shiver. Anxiety was good. It was a sign of me still being alive. Aware of this, I wondered for the man's reason regarding our stay, about his kid and how complicated their lives seemed. Sasuke was also on my mind.

But those thoughts were shallow because sleep took me sooner than I had expected.

That night I woke up a few times, but sleep caught me as fast as the first time, so I got up of bed just early in the morning when my body started to freeze as a proof of my stillness.

The first thing I saw was how bright the room was. It remained dull, not as in the dark, but still pretty dull with vague things attached. I pressed my palm on Sasuke's forhead. The situation hadn't change.

_"Good. He's still alive." _I thought while getting out of bed. My stomach was killing me. It had felt like years since the last time I had something. I walked out of the bedroom, going to the room I figured was the kitchen.

A young man, in his twenties maybe, appeared before me.

"Hello." I said with a vacant low voice, startling him. He looked at me panicked and clutched the knife he was holding. I saw his attempt of stabbing but I had spoken before he could act.

"Your father let us stay here last night. Put that knife down. If I had wanted to kill you I wouldn't have said 'hello' in the first place, right?" I looked straight at him.

He concluded that what I had said was right, so he slowly regained his composure. This man was tall too, about the same size as his father, a little over me. But his height was all they had in common. He was slim compared to his father and held a serious face, being really neat and tidy despite being poor and miserable as the father had him presented. He looked like a fine man, maybe a younger and hopeful version of the drunken desolate from last night.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked. "My friend is sick. Can you fix him?" I didn't know the right word for what Sasuke needed, so fixing had been my best shot.

"Yes!" He said a little over excited, proudly. "Is your friend running a fever?"

I nodded.

"Since when? Let me see him."

I was glad about his amiability and we went together to see Sasuke's condition. I responded as helpfully as I could to all of his questions.

The young man inspected Sasuke and his dejected face told me the raven's condition wasn't that bad. He went back to the kitchen, returning with some pills and a glass of water. Making Sasuke swallow them, we both left the room.

It was _that_ simple.

Now, while we sat at the kitchen table, I thought of a way to bring up Sasuke's mental condition.

"What's your name?" He asked me first.

"Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto."

"And your friend?"

"Sasuke."

He raised his eyebrow. "Just Sasuke?"

I shrugged. "That's what everyone calls him."

The young man furrowed his eyebrows at my hesitation.

"What about you?"

"Itsuko Marumo."

Itsuko looked bored. I was prepared to start the discussion I had been hedging around, but my stomach growled loudly.

"You must be hungry. I'll prepare something for you." Itsuko offered and I nodded vehemently, suspecting his friendly behavior.

Even so… _"Finally food!" _

I waited about ten minutes before my sandwich was done, inspecting Itsuko superficially. He was calm and calculated and I speculated he liked, in some mysterious way, the situation. Maybe his life was just really boring and now something different was taking place before him. I took a bite of my sandwich. I don't know how it tasted because I was too hungry to notice. But it was surely good. The man watched me with a strange fascination while I was swallowing the pieces. Judging by his behavior, my speculations appeared to be true.

"I wanted to ask you." He started, I tensed. "Why were you two outside in this kind of weather?"

What lie should I tell?

"We were delivering something important."

He raised his eyebrow in surprise. "And you got lost in this kind of weather? It's hard to believe."

I rolled my eyes. "We didn't know it would get this bad…"

Itsuko observed my lack of talent regarding the art of lying. He decided to let things that way.

"I… have a question too." I confessed.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke has memory loss. Can you fix that too?"

_Now_ he was truly aroused, but hid it with a shrug. "How come?"

"It's your job to find out how. I don't care. My only wish is to see him back to normal."

He nodded, still processing my words. After a few moments of silence, he spoke assertively.

"What do you mean by _memory loss_? Describe it to me."

"Sasuke has never been talkative. He's the cold type, unsociable and rigid. It's in his genes I'm telling you! Now, he is acting like a normal person, which is weird in his case." I explained. Itsuko looked puzzled.

He thought for a moment; I almost saw how his brain was processing the information.

"I have to speak to him when he wakes up; I don't get what you're saying. " He confessed disappointed. My body tensed.

While we were talking, the door slammed and the father entered the room, angry for some reason.

"Father!" Itsuko greeted the old man. Marumo-san nodded instead of greeting, giving me a fugitive gaze. "You didn't tell me you had guests."

"You didn't ask either."

"It's not something to ask. You've never had other visitors." For some reason I felt special; but suspicion also clouded my brow. Marumo-san seemed to be a grumpy and non sociable person, then why did he let us in last night? I thought of ulterior reasons, but none came into my mind. Maybe it was pity, or just the alcohol. He's the only one with the answer.

"How went the trip?" asked Marumo-san, his anger disappearing mysteriously.

"Well."

They started talking about things unrelated to me, so my attention just drifted away. I thought of Sasuke and his weird condition; Itsuko's request was also strange but gave me a little hope. I had to think of what should be done next, but my brain just refused to work that way. Where should we go?

I sighed desperately as if any answer I would eventually come up with would end up as invalid or incorrect. Everything was just wrong and screwed up.

The door cracked a bit and dark hair popped up. My eyes were wide open while the other two were starring.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked shyly.

My whole startled body stood up immediately and I felt my blood rushing through the veins while I was walking towards him. "Sasuke, you are awake!"

Itsuko also looked interested. "Good. But don't stay there! Come in, come in." He invited and Sasuke followed. Marumo-san was still in the process of figuring things out.

As Itsuko ushered Sasuke in I led him towards his seat. The raven was now sitting on the chair besides me, giving strange looks at those two. Itsuko observed my reaction, he took thoughts.

"You were running a fever last night so these two people were kind enough to lend us a bed. He" I said while pointing at Itsuko "took care of you. "

"T-thank you."

"I'm Itsuko Marumo, nice to meet you. I'd like to ask you some question if you don't mind." Itsuko said in a very professional way while trying to remain firm – he failed. Sasuke moved his eyes on me, like asking if it that was alright. I nodded. He did the same.

"Good. What's your name?"

He gulped. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Where are you from?"

He moved his blackish eyes on me again, asking permission. I nodded yet again. If that was the price, then I would pay it.

"Fire country. A large village with great ninjas." He told Itsuko concealed.

"What about your parents?"

His face lightened. "My mother is a nice person; she always takes good care of me after I train with Itachi. Giving advice is her strong point; she always makes me feel comfortable."

My eyes widened. It was the first time, and I was pretty sure the last too, when Sasuke talked so… passionately about something. And his parents were also a delicate subject! He just talked freely, with a deep and sincere love for them.

"Keep going." Itsuki encouraged.

"Itachi is… special. When I was little he used to play with me a lot, even training! It was a lot of fun. Of course, there were times when he was too carrying; overreacting obviously, but I like him! He is a good brother."

Itsuko kept nodding. I was just gasping.

"Father… he is also… nice."

Now Itsuko's face also lightened with… interest! I almost saw all those question and answers on his friendly face.

"That's all?"

Sasuke approved with a nod. Itsuko remained silent for a while.

"Tell me more about your father." He demanded again.

Sasuke avoided his gaze for a while, but he started talking shortly. "He was a good man, it's just…" he paused, trying to introvert his mind. "I think he likes Itachi more, like I'm not good enough to be called an Uchiha. No matter what I do, I can't come up to my father's expectations." The raven admitted in front of me and those two strangers. I was thrilled.

"Do you remeber my name?" The sudden question caught both mine and Sasuke's curiosity.

"You are Itsuko. Itsuko Marumo. You've just said your name. " The raven pointed while frowning.

"Alright . . ." Itsuko wanted to get his verdict, but it seemed it wasn't the best option to do it in Sasuke's presence. He looked at me with hopeful eyes, I sighed.

"Sasuke, go outside and see if the weather improved." I commended. Sasuke sent me suspicious looks, but nodded in agreement and left the room.

"So?" I asked.

"It's not memory loss."

"What?" I gasped. "Then it's that thing… what was it called again?"

"Amnesia?"

"Right! Amnesia! It's amnesia, isn't it?" I asked roughly.

Itsuko drooped his head, shaking it negatively. My heart stopped, fear was quickly taking control.

"Memory loss generally comes with aging, but it can also be caused by a trauma or a disease. The problem is that his symptom doesn't fit. Persons with memory loss forget dates, names, tasks; it's not the case here. Amnesia can be caused by a recent trauma and it also lets your old memories unaffected, but it strokes your recent ones, like what you did yesterday or evenly an hour ago. But he remembers them. So amnesia it's not the case either."

I tried to keep pace with him and catch all the explanation, I obviously failed, but I could come to a conclusion. Sasuke had neither amnesia nor memory loss.

"So, if it's not these two, what's the real problem?"

"Pff!" He exclaimed. "I think it's a personality disorder!"

Mused, that was the right word for what I felt. "Personality disorder… personality… disorder" I repeated in deep thought, like I _really_ understood what those words meant.

He watched my puzzled face in silence, than spoke again. "Look, you said that his behavior is strange. Compared to his shyness and honesty from now, in the past he was more like the antisocial grumpy guy. A personality disorder can do that. "

It appeared clearer now, but it was still confusing.

"What could have caused this?"

"That's the problem. The simple trauma couldn't have caused it. It usually occurs at people who were abused in the past, but it seems his father wasn't the one to do this. His mother and brother also seemed nice people."

"Wait a second. You said the trauma couldn't cause this. How do you know he had one?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

"You appeared at my father's door in the middle of the night, with bloody cloths and no baggage, and also with Sasuke running a high fever. You were either the dumbest travelers or you were lying since the begging. " Itsuko interpreted, going into details vehemently and proudly.

Seeing myself discovered, I started avoiding Itsuko's eyes, trying to find escape. He waited impatiently, while his father cocked his eyes at us.

"Fine, fine. You've got us. But I believe the reason why we were here is not that important. What I want to know is if you can treat him."

"It's complicated. Personality disorder means his brain is damaged. I can't just give him some pills and miraculously cure him ."

"I see." _This is so bad. _

/I told you the brat is useless./

_'Great. You were the last person on earth I wanted to talk with right now.'_

/Hmpf. You can believe what you want, but I'm only telling you the facts./

"The only thing you can do is to wait." He said with a depressed look on his… stupid girly face.

"Waiting is futile."

"You can't do anything. He is the only one who can heal himself."

/Wasted time! /

_'Please, do me a favor. Shut up.' _

"How do I make him realize… those things?" I asked, looking at him with lost hopes.

"I don't know. I've just met you guys." He said it with a hidden meaning. Itsuko would kill to know what we were doing down there.

"Fine. I'll tell you." Closing my eyes, I moved my gaze to the window, seeing Sasuke waiting patiently outside. "We were fighting some bad guys and one of him hit Sasuke with a strange jutsu causing him to faint. When he woke up he was like this."

I almost saw that glint in his eyes. He was passionate and unprofessional with this particular case.

"I see." He said thoughtful. While he was trying to solve the mystery, I looked at his father. Whipping some clean dishes, he was listening carefully our conversation. Marumo-san spotted my doubtful eyes, but continued his activity under my observation. I turned my head a bit, trying to see Sasuke. He stood still and stiff.

_'Poor thing.' _

/Stop pitying him./

'He just stays there in cold, without even wearing a decent cloth, just because I said so.'

/He's just a blind dog following the first person he came into contact with./

I remained silent and faced Itsuko.

"I… don't know." He confessed with an emotion restrain.

My mouth was kind of dry that day.

"Perfect!" It's all I said, leaving the room and going after Sasuke.

/Satisfied just with that? What if he knows the answer and he's keeping it from us?/

_'Oh dear, and here I thought you didn't care.'_

/I don't. But you clearly do./

_'Yes, and I also can't come up with something better. He said it is brain damage and we have to wait. Maybe the cause of it it's the jutsu, maybe it isn't. We can't do anything either way. Let's just stay somewhere for a while and wait to see what happens.'_

The explanation I gave was more like an encouragement for myself and a plan for the next few days rather than a way to win the useless argument.

I rushed out the hall door and got outside as soon as possible. The fresh air was the first to greet me, than Sasuke's smile followed in a weird way.

"Finally." He said.

"I'm sorry. It's just…" I tried to explain; he pushed me lightly and shook his head.

"It's alright. Let's just get inside, it's freezing in here!"

He rushed back to the kitchen, but I caught his left sleeve and turned his cold body towards mine.

"What's wrong?"

"We'll stay in the room for a while. I need to think. "

He didn't ask, just followed my paces.

_'Are you really just a dumb dog, Sasuke?'_


	12. Training twelve: Ignition

_Special thanks to my beta:_ Mana's Moi Meme Moitie.

**Training twelve:** Ignition

_"Comatose_  
><em> Half-hearted<em>  
><em> Room temperature's fine<em>  
><em> Sleep walking, no dream is even filling our minds<em>  
><em> Earth shaking<em>

_ We be quaking like a wake up bomb_  
><em> This ain't no trouble overseas<em>  
><em> No Vietnam"<em>

We greedily accepted Itsuko's offer and spent another night at his father's house. Early the next morning, a little after sunrise, we departed with aimless thoughts and no certain direction in mind.

I had no idea about Sasuke's feelings and my mind was terrifyingly unsettled for someone who had to make life decisions. Searching for a way to gain enough money to survive the cold winter nights and buy food, thinking about Konoha's situation given my sudden disappearance, trying to figure out Sasuke's mental condition, and dealing with my own devils. I had never been a responsible person before simply because no one had ever requested me to be so. People have never needed me for anything other than being a good ninja. All my life I've been nothing but a worthless human being that knows nothing other than how to hover between life and death.

But these thoughts had no power upon us, they could change neither me nor reality – they just reminded me that I was there, struggling for a reverse. Reality used to be a small place bound by walls, centered only around me and my actions. In my perfect reality, a future wasn't a concern but rather a place known for its vivacity and never-ending brightness.

Living my everyday life longing for an utopian world, what an idiot had I been.

* * *

><p>As Itsuko explained yesterday, we were now on some flower-named alley, moving towards the main road that was recently transformed into a market place. At the beginning, there was literally no one on the road, but as we were making our way to the core, two fancy women stepped before us.<p>

"Hey handsome, wanna have fun?" They had said before starting to rub their dirty hands upon our bodies, grabbing lasciviously at our cocks and pockets. A fact that showed with a simply, but sharp precision their two never ending pleasures- sex and money. Sasuke repulsively hit one of them- just out of reflex as he explained later that day. Even though I was a virgin, they didn't turn me on, my body simply twitched at their graceless and deplorable rusticity.

After that, a black marketer tried to sell us some joints and a few kids attempted to rob us. The village was simply wretched. Konoha was way bigger and in sixteen years of mine, I had never encountered cheaper persons than this. I was simply amazed by those dark aspects of other people's lives.

And just as all hope was beginning to fade in my mind, we stepped onto the sunny road where things changed much into a fairy-tale. The world was bright and warm with people who were smiling and selling their merchandises. But while I was happy over how the situation had turned for the better, Sasuke grabbed my hand, his body trembling as he hid behind my back.

"What now?" I asked, waveringly flipping my eyelashes.

"I don't like this place."

I looked at the passing people, searching for a potential danger, but none emerged in my vision. Turning my head to Sasuke, I spoke inquiringly:

"Why?"

"Too many people."

I couldn't make a connection given the fact that Sasuke wasn't normally scared of crowds. He observed my muddling face and continued:

"What if we lose sight of each other?"

I blinked and then laughed, a bit agonizingly, I confess.

"It's fine. We won't." I stared intensively at him. "We won't."

Sasuke didn't seem convinced. I grabbed his hand and turned around, thrusting through the crowd.

"Follow my lead and don't let go."

'_Am I an idiot?'_

_/What a question! Rhetorical I would say./_

'_Where have you been?'_

_/Oh, missing me already? Dear, this is nice, but you can ogle at me how ever you want, you'll always remain an idiot though, one that I'll especially dislike./_

'_Sure, that was definitely my intention.'_

Sasuke suddenly stopped, so I dropped the conversation and glanced at him. After several glimpses around I couldn't spot what caught Sasuke's attention, so I asked him what was wrong.

"Can I look at those?" And he pointed towards a sword shop. I gaped at him with both fear and happiness.

I nodded as a response and moved towards the shop. From the outside, it looked acceptable, but as soon as we crossed the threshold, the small crowded room began to reek of rotten fish and fustiness. The dust covered basically everything, showing how much interest had people in this 'pleasurable' shop.

A bald humpbacked man showed up suddenly from a door I hadn't even observed before. He looked surprisingly sober for a person of his caliber, even though his breath could kill an army with its disgusting smell of cheap alcohol. I sighed desperately and wanted to walk away from that cursed place, but Sasuke quickly grabbed my sleeve and demanded me with insisting eyes to stay.

"Be quick!" I gave in.

_/Again, why the fuck are we doing this?/_

'_I have no idea.'_

_/Then just get out. I'll faint from this smell./_

'_I can't.'_

_/Yeah sure dear, it's about your deep caring for Sasuke that is trying to kill you again! Get the fuck out!/_

I looked at Sasuke as he seemed to ask questions about two katana swords. The despicable man opened his mouth, revealing that he actually lacked teeth too.

"Sasuke, I'll wait for you outside."

I grabbed the lever and rushed through the door. The clean outside air was a blessing in those moments.

_/My life was shortened by at least two years./_

'_Indeed.'_

_/Anyway, what did you want to tell me before entering the hell's gate?/_

I heard creaking noises, so I turned around to meet Sasuke, but the sound was produced by the next building's door. I lift my head and read the name plate: _Police Station. _

The young woman that came out seemed troubled and her small pale face looked as black as thunder. Her eye-catching tent-dress was stylish and embroidered with black silk and a material I couldn't exactly define. Curious about the ruckus, I peeped inside and saw two alarmed policemen that were flicking through papers. More interesting than that was the large amount of money that was mentioned on a wall poster, just below a man's drawn face.

_/Well?/_

'_Forget about that. I have a how-to-get-easy-money idea.'_

A few moments after my discovery, Sasuke walked past the door with a warm smile on his face, feeling content. I grinned at him and then, grabbing his hand, I entered the police station.

"Excuse me, can you tell me the details of this?"

One of the police man glanced half heartedly at the pointed place.

"It's a criminal. You catch him, we give you the money."

'_Perfect.'_

I approached the respective wall and looked in detail at the man's face.

"Can I take this?"

"Yeah sure." He said, still focused on the paper's information.

Grabbing the wall poster, I rushed through the door and made my way towards the first dark alley I could find. I made around ten clones – simply because that was the number that could fit in that little space - and gave them the poster, ordering to find the guy's location. Sasuke followed my pace indubitably. I looked at him in daze, trying to figure out what was going on in his disturbed mind, but his passive expression shortly took my heart out. Only when I sighed deeply, did he turned his face towards me and looked inquiring.

"What are you day dreaming about?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Sasuke said unflinchingly. "I just reviewed everything that has happened the past three days. " He confessed, while he decided to squat on his hams. "Time hangs awfully heavy these days."

"How come? These days you more sleep more than you were awake." I pointed harshly.

"The time I had been unconscious felt like years. The dreams moved painfully slow."

I sat down beside him and searched the sky through a tenter's clothes.

"What did you dream about?"

"People I don't know." He said, revealing a tired expression. "It felt like my dreams weren't mine, but someone else's world, a reality that seemed familiar, but not where I belong at all." He paused and let his head fall carelessly, reaching my shoulder. "Who am I supposed to be? Where do I belong to? Who are the people in my dreams?"

A little information passed through my head, revealing a cheap tavern, not far from our position, with a man in his thirties drinking bear. I smirked deviously and hasten there.

Sasuke silently followed my pace.

The bar was actually a dirty sawed off room with filthy black walls from the heavy smoke and butted tables. I saw my 'victim' at the end of the second table beside the window. Even though the light providers were cheap candles, I received an intrusive scrutiny that I didn't find in any other place in the village. It wasn't even done with subtlety, the tavern's old staggers pierced at me with red tired eyes, waiting for me to strike back.

I forced a laugh and the barman tilted his head, acting like I didn't even exist.

'_What a weird bar.'_

I routed up a pen knife that I 'borrowed' from a fruit seller and throw it randomly, at someone I didn't know. It was like a signal. Every loose hand from that mire stood up and rushed at him, only my precious money stood there fearlessly. The smoke and the level of alcohol in their blood were both on my side; they didn't even observed when I made a shadow-clone – who was currently defending them- while I went to the man, grabbing on my way the knife too.

Face to face, he lifted his head in boredom and looked at me impassively. I didn't want to make a scene from that, so I quickly stabbed him in the heart, grabbed his body and left through the window. Sasuke, seeing the ruckus, was impatiently waiting for me outside.

"Oh my god Naruto!" he said. "You stabbed him! What if he dies?"

He was surely going to die, but seeing Sasuke's worried face for this stranger, I lied with a mixture of jealousy and arrogance in voice.

"He won't, he won't."

He calmed himself a bit, sighing in relief. "How did it go? It was quick."

"Phf, a bunch of idiots! I lured them and just like wild animals, they started fighting. This guy was all calm and flawless, waiting patiently at his table but he turned up to be just a conceited bastard with too much confidence. He didn't blink when I stabbed him; he didn't even see it coming! "

Sasuke didn't respond.

Later that day, after receiving the money prize, we booked the only room left in a low class hotel. It wasn't much, but at least dirt was not a factor of disturbance that time. The bedroom and bathroom were clean.

We had dinner at the hotel, some half boiled ramen and a salad that Sasuke insisted we ate. After coming back to our room and having a shower, a new problem occurred. The only important furniture in the room was a double bed with two nightstands, one on the left and the other on the right.

"How are we going to sleep?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess we'll sleep together."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm fine with it, as long you don't mind. " Expecting a complex reaction, his dull response came as a shock for me. But I told myself that this guy has nothing to do with my usual Sasuke.

That being decided, we fall asleep faster than expected, covered in the night's eerie silence.

* * *

><p>Warm hands pressed against my firm muscles. Slim and determinate fingers wondered around my neck and belly, caressing my skin. Cold liquid was slowly gliding down on my shoulders.<p>

"Naruto." A voice from beneath the darkness spoke, and then a chuckle followed.

I succumbed to every move gratefully.

The embrace that followed was markedly different and made me wake up from my sodomite dream. I reached perplexed the hand's owner and I looked at his face – red eyes shot through me. He quickly grasped my chin and gripped my hands so tightly that I felt my bones crushing over his power. I intended to shake off his grip, but he fixed me with a straight cold gaze that seemed to freeze any questions and protests.

One hand lifted my arms above my head, his other hand caressing my crotch over my clothes.

"Sasu…ke?" I whisper, but he pushed my body powerfully, making a tiny scream to leave my throat.

"Don't you dare say my name ever again, scum!" And Sasuke bit his lower lip, kissing me so hard that my breath stopped under his overwhelming dominance. He tore my shirt off and scattered everything on the floor.

I trembled hopelessly at his demanding power and let my arms fall limply in despair. He ripped my clothes all the way and gripped my knees, forcing me to spread my legs. I simply cried at me uselessness, seeing myself in this embarrassing situation, unable to struggle or even look into his challenging eyes.

Smirking, he licked his lips cunningly, but ignorantly grabbed my body and turned it around. I bit my lips at the feeling of his unbidden fingers making their way through my virgin hole. It was narrow and my tensed muscle refused to allow his slim cold fingers to enter my body wholly. The next moment he dragged out his fingers and shoved them into my bloody mouth. I sank my teeth into them as hard as I could and a weird sensation washed through me.

"Whore!" He said pissed, dragging his fingers out, and then heartlessly laughed. "I want to fuck you so hard right now that the memory of this night will haunt you even dead." And he gripped my hair, lifted my head and forced another kiss.

He moved his bloody fingers on my back and continued his dreadful duty with retaliation. Shortly enough his wet tongue started probing my asshole. Ignoring the fear from my eyes and my distress at his wild behavior, he continued to loosen my hole until he felt satisfied. Seeing those actions simply as physical pain, my body lacked the proper passion and my skin felt cold as ice.

Annoyed by my steady silence and stillness, he brusquely stopped. Looking down at me, with cold indifference, he suddenly appeared irritated. He didn't even bother to undress; simply unzipped the front of his jeans and took out his cock. I closed my eyes as he entered me and the bed cracked. The pain was so intense that I felt as if I was torn apart.

Sasuke paid no mind at my suffering and started thrusting into me violently, with all his might, causing me horrible pain that I had never experienced before. With no power left to abstain, I started crying away my heart. The world went white before my eyes with Sasuke so deep inside me.

"You are annoying."

A cold sweat ran down my spine while his voice dragged me back to reality.

"I hate you. " He meanly confessed, thrusting into me deeper and moving more violently then before. My constricted throat refused to even give sound to the inflicted pain.

"I hate your selfishness." And he dug his nails into my hips, starting to move faster, provoking my brain to lose again and quickly the power of thinking. "Your greedy, narrow-minded, narcissistic self."

He grabbed my cock with might and main as a strange mixture of intense arousal and fierce pain emerged on me. Simultaneously penetrating me and rubbing my cock, I felt completely detached from my body.

Seeing my suddenly change in attitude, Sasuke squeezed my hardened member and my body simply gave in, white hot liquid coming out, dirtying the sheets. He took out his cock and grabbed my hair. I moaned, my head falling down exhausted, while my lower part was burning of withhold pleasure.

"Oh, and this is just the beginning and you're already devastated. Too bad for you." He mercilessly announced, gripping my hips and lustily entering me again.

Sasuke's words were a slow-acting poison, gradually infecting my body. Every time I gave signs of fainting, Sasuke deviously spoke a few words to maintain my mind bonding to this horrible scene of my life. The few remaining hours of the night elapsed slowly, painfully, hardly, and at some point my brain simply refused to work. I fall unconscious, tormented by illusions.


End file.
